Be Afraid for it may be the Last Feeling You Feel
by Rachel Riddle-Malfoy
Summary: Voldemort has a daughter and Malfoy is taking over the family business. Totally AU, first fic ever, rated M for later chapters
1. Torturing the Prisoner with my Lips

Chapter 1- Torturing the Prisoner with my Lips

I was downstairs torturing the poor souls who went against the Dark Lord. Daddy usually kills them or hires someone to kill him; His followers. But everyday he goes on killing traitors, he brings home a few younglings for me to torture and kill. I had climbed on top of my victim named Sean or at least that was the name I gave him. I had a knife in one hand and in the other I had my wand; incase things got out of hand. I had tied him to the chair quite tightly. The chair was like a dentist chair you could say, the ones that let you recline back. This guy was one of the ones who yell and scream "Go ahead kill me see what I care!!" Or "Do you even have it in ya? Huh you can't kill me you little girl!" as he struggled to get free of my unpryable clutches. I just smile in glee as I slowly bring the knife down traveling throughout his body. I had already stripped off his shirt, body flat nothing to special about this guy, 'sept his hair he had some Slytherin pride to it, green, black and some specks of silver. I thought as I ruffled his hair. The knife was slowly and painfully seeping into his skin, blood spattering everywhere. He then stopped screaming "Do it!" and starting bawling his eyes out. I laughed my menacing laugh, and smirked.

"I loooove your hair, it brings out your eyes!" I said. His eyes were a brown with a hint of fuchsia. My little comment made no sense as his eyes were hard to spot hair covered where ever his eyes were meant to be, and I finally saw them when I stopped ruffling his hair. I pulled out some scissors, giggling as I cut his hair making it the way I wanted it to be. Short. So I could see his facial expressions when I killed him. I smirked again.

"Please, please don't kill me! Oh please, please, please! I beg of you, I have never done stuff that I wanted to!" He wailed. I cocked my head as I examined the knife I was cutting him with seeing his blood drip down onto his unclothed chest. "Please! I have never had a child! Or had sex with any girl! In fact I've never even had my first-" I wiped the bloody knife on his arm hair and looked back up. He stared at me oddly as his cuts bled. "First kiss!" He whined.

"Aw poor little slytherin! Wa-wa! I want everything. Blah blah!" I mocked him, giggling in the end. He looked completely serious. Didn't I owe him a last wish or something? Maybe since he _is_ a Slytherin just his first kiss for the last moment of his LIFE! I laughed in my head. I sighed aloud, "Fine, since you're a Slytherin I give you a little chance. If you get my question right, you get your first kiss BY ME. If you don't, you die without any wish at all. If you don't want to risk anything, go ahead." I said sliding the knife down my pants a bit, so he wouldn't be able to steal it and stab me to death. I grabbed his arms and put them above his head, "What are you thinking?" I asked getting somewhat annoyed with a non answering Sean.

"Wait; are you the Dark Lord's daughter?" He said tilting his head a bit, I sighed again, getting bored with this subject. I nodded. "The kiss." He answered simply. I thought out what I could give him as a question, a smirk came across my face.

"What is my age, am I older or younger than you?" I knew his age, 17 barely got out of getting himself killed. I was 16. 18 year olds have their own place to decide, if they stay with us we have a new follower, if not they die. I squeezed his wrist that I had cut earlier, he was in thought.

"You.. are.. um younger." He said sort of confidently. My face fell, dickhead!

"Correct-o." I said my smirk peeling away as his face lit up. It's not everyday a guy gets to kiss Rachel Riddle, let alone see her. I slowly went down giving him a slow but soft kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth right away without MY permission. He was a good kisser; he could have been lying about never having a first kiss. One of his arms got out of my grip and went down to my ass, groping it making me feel like I wanted more. I got up from the kiss breathless. He was smirking giving my ass another squeeze. I heard a cough and looked up at the up the stairs close by to see Malfoy standing at the landing his arms crossed and a pissed off face on him. I raised an eyebrow.

"I don't think your father would be too happy to hear you're playing tonsil hockey with the prisoners." He said looking down to the guy I had. "He can't be better than me."

"Ugh you're just mad that I won't even touch you inappropriately. Don't tell daddy. Please Draco!" I pleaded. He just shook his head no.

"No can-do, princess." He said sticking his tongue out at me and wiggling it sexually. I gave a disgusted look and turned back to Sean. I heard him leave, threw the door. I pulled out the knife.

"The Draco Malfoy?" He question like he was his idol.

"Yes. The new king of all." I said rolling my eyes sticking the knife up to his jugular vain, bored with this kid. "Bye-bye Sean!" I giggled; giving him a slow final kiss as I sliced through his neck. I laughed as I began to cut up his body.

"Rachel! Could you come upstairs, NOW?" My dad called from upstairs. I walked up the stairs pouting because I was missing the last part of the death. I gave him a small smile, he didn't smile at all. He barely ever smiles. I mean the Dark Lord smile? Nahh.

"Yes? I'm needed why?" I asked a little mad at them for ruining my fun downstairs. Stupid Malfoy was right next to him.


	2. Let me Sleep!

Chapter 2- Let Me Sleep!

"Yes? I'm needed why?" I asked a little mad for ruin my fun downstairs. Malfoy was right next to him. Daddy gave a side-glance to Malfoy.

"A very reliable source told me that you've been kissing the prisoners." Dad said crossing his arms. "The prisoners who are sentenced to DEATH."

"You mean Mr. Malfoy?" I asked snottily. Malfoy's eyes narrowed.

"Princess, we don't act snotty to our new Lord. Well, trainee..." Daddy trailed off.

"He deserves it! He is rude to me!" I said trying to vouch for myself. My dad turned to Malfoy who gave him a confused look, then turned back to me and frowned. ~ I can't believe that my DADDY would pick Malfoy's side! ~

"Now, Rachel. Are we getting jealous because Draco gets to take over the family business?" My daddy said. I have to say I handled that better than I thought I would.

"Bloody hell Dad! I am NOT jealous because stupid Malfoy gets to have whatever you have!! Why do you always take his side?! Aren't I your daughter- your actual blood? Or am I just here to clean the house?" I asked in complete annoyance. My Dad sprang at me. Of course I got grounded.

"This is the fourth bloody time that you yelled at me! I am the Father. You are the Daughter! You do not speak down to me, like I'm-I'm just some pet! You're grounded!!" He said pointing his finger at me. "To your room!" I stared at him narrowing my eyes slowly, he then whispered something to Malfoy and his face smirked.

"I don't need your shit dad! I can't believe I chose to live with you and not die with Mom!" I screamed as I stomped away.

***Up to my room I went, I just wanted to be alone. This was getting so annoying. My Dad says I can't be the "Lord" because I'm a girl; I didn't want it in the first place. So he gave it up to Malfoy, who has been here all summer. School is starting soon in September. Today is August 14th. As soon as Malfoy came to my house, life got more difficult. Dad has been more furious with me, even if I did nothing. My door swung open with Malfoy standing at the end. I gave him a disgusted look. I haven't always hated him. I guess it started this summer, just because he's been more of a douche than during school.

"Rae, I'm here to watch you, since your Father doesn't trust you. He thinks your gonna run away." He said sitting down at the end of my bed. I was up by the pillows and took a look around my room to keep myself distracted.

"I love it how my own Dad doesn't trust me when I've been the most truthful to him." I told Malfoy, as I walked into my closet.

"That's because you do the stupidest things and I go tell your father." He says laughing a bit, as I stuck my head out and went 'haha' mocking him. I turned back and stripped down to my undergarments, and put on some red short shorts and a black tank top that said 'You're my bitch.' It made no sense but I didn't care. Stalking out of the closet, I saw Malfoy staring at me. He usually isn't in the room when I change or before I go to bed.

"What?" I said tilting my head. He just shook his head and looked at his hands. "You're gawking over me in short shorts?" I asked laughing.

"Oh shut up." he said getting embarrassed. I stuck my tongue out at him and he did it back; we still acted like children even though we were 16- the age that everyone liked, and I wanted to end. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth. "I feel so totally ignored right now!" He yelled over the faucet. I spit out my toothpaste when I was done and put it away.

"Oh hush! I don't even know why you're in here." I said pushing him a little as I walked by.

"I told you why!" He said getting huffy.

"I won't run away. I promise you my life, okay ferret boy?" I said crawling on the opposite side of the bed and sitting with crossed legs.

"You would give your life either way. Plus I can't leave; I would be going against your father's wishes." He said talking on and on. I just pushed him off the bed. Then the door swung open again to reveal a worried dad staring in. I stared at him as did Malfoy.

"You two still act like children!" My dad said throwing his arms in the air.

"Why did you choose the Malfoy's as the new Lords, and not like the Flints, or the Zabini's? Little Malfoy is the cockiest guy ever; he would let anyone who compliments his hair into the followers, and any girl who looks good enough! Probably even a Muggle! Or a stupid Mudblood!!" I said now ranting. Daddy was thinking about what I was saying.

"Rachel, I love your comments and all but stop questioning why my choice was Draco," Dad said looking over towards Malfoy. I sighed. "Say goodnight Draco, and head to your room. I don't want any mistaken children to happen, while you're not marrying my daughter." My daddy said. I was grossed out. ~ We weren't to marry each other. I told Daddy I wanted something better then Malfoy; he said there's nothing better then the best, (malfoy). Daddy wanted us together, but that was NOT gonna happen.

"Yes, Sir." Malfoy finally got up. Dad waited till Malfoy got out of the room seeing how or what Malfoy would do for a 'goodnight'. He walked around to the part of the bed I was on. "Good night, Princess. I'll be back in your room before long." He whispered into my ear, giving me a kiss and saying "Goodnight, Rae-Rae!" aloud, staring at me and giving a wink and walked out of the room.

"Rae, you should really think about marrying him, there's no one better for my daughter. Good night" My dad shut the door and I heard his footsteps descend. I sighed and got off my bed. I closed the curtains for the doors of the balcony, when I heard my door open. I looked over to see Malfoy standing there with only boxers on.

"Ew Malfoy, go back to your room." I said grossed out, even though he did look hott.

"It's Draco," he said.

"Fine, DRACO, leave. If daddy hears you we're in trouble, and I've gotten in enough trouble for tonight." I said turning back around finishing the curtains

"Daddy is all the way across the mansion. He's in the east wing and we're in the west wing." Draco said getting closer to me. "And I want you so badly right now."

"Too bad Draco. You're not getting any." I said. He started whining, I walked over to the lights to turn them off, and pushed Draco out of the room. I turned off the lights and went to bed.

*******I woke up in the middle of the night to feel warm air wisping in my ear, and an arm wrapped around me. The other was who knows where. I pushed the intruder off the bed and he woke up straight away. I pretended to be asleep.

"Hey! What?? Oh-" He said. I felt him push me over so he had room to sleep on the bed. So I spread out my arms and legs so he couldn't have enough room. But he rested his head on my stomach, legs dangling over the bed. I then turned on to my side so his head would slam down to the bed. It sounded as though it hurt. "God FUCKING DAMN IT," he cursed holding the back of his head. I started laughing, forgetting that I was pretending to sleep. "You bloody little wench!" He yelled trying to get a hold of me. I jumped off the bed and went towards the balcony doors and turned around to see Draco hording the whole bed. "If you want to go to bed, you're gonna have to sleep on top of me," he said smirking.

"If you want to see tomorrow, I suggest you move over Mr. Malfoy," I said holding my fist up.

"Oooh aggressiveness... that's sexy. It's turning me ON!" He said. I walked over to him.

"Oh shut your mouth." I said trying to push him off my bed.

"Babe, no matter how hard you push. You ain't making me move an inch." Draco said putting his hands behind his head.


	3. He's Smiling!

Chapter 3- He's Smiling?

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own Harry Potter….Just the Plot and Rae.**

"Babe, no matter how hard you push. You ain't making me move an inch." Draco said putting his hands behind his head.

"Get off!" I hissed. He grabbed my waist and pulled me on the bed next to him.

"Come on, just sleep." he hissed back, getting comfortable up against me. I sighed, and got comfy myself.

******** I awoke once more, but this time it wasn't because of Malfoy… erm Draco-er whatever! Daddy stood at the door smirking, happily. "Sorry to wake you two love birds up!" He said cheerfully. I wanted to protest but Malfoy pinched me. He was still pretending to be asleep to fool my dad. "Could you tell Draco, in about an hour or so, that I want him downstairs ready and all." Daddy winked and smiled, shut the door and descended down the hall. I kicked Draco off my bed.

"Look what you did! Now Daddy thinks we love each other or something!" I said in anger. My dad takes every move seriously. When he sees a move in action from Draco toward me, he grins in excitement waiting and hoping that he and I will make some sort of connection and get married someday. That's never gonna happen. Even Draco knows how my Daddy works. It's like he wants him to be lead on something else than what is really going on. "Get up and get dressed. Dad wants to see you." I said harshly, walking into the bathroom with a towel in hand. During my shower I was putting on my shampoo, and I heard a knock. "What is it?" I yelled over the shower. A muffled voice answered, I sighed and turned off the shower, grabbed my towel and opened the door.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Draco asked smirking. He had his towel and a change of clothes.

"Hell no!" I said slamming the door practically on his face. I jumped in the shower turning it back on and removed my towel. I continued to lather my hair once more, only to be rudely interrupted.

"Oh come on! We'll be saving water!" Draco begged, he some how gotten into the bathroom without me hearing. I finished my hair and told him to leave. After the shower I opened the shower door and peered out to look for my towel. It was no where in sight. How did I know this was gonna happen? I opened a closet door and took out a new one, laughing at his stupidity. Taking only one of my many towels, come on! I brushed my teeth, magically dried my hair, and put on my make up. I walked into my room and pulled out my daily wear. Skin tight blue jeans, a slytherin green & silver shirt with the logo on it, with a nice blue bra and matching panties. I put it all on and checked myself out. I fixed the one strand of hair that suck in my face and notice Malfoy sitting on my bed fully dressed and sexy as usual.

"How long have you been in here?" I asked curiously. He pretended to think.

"Hm well... since you got out of the shower." he smirked. I gave him a disgusted look.

"Lord is waiting for Miss Riddle and Mr. Malfoy in the Dining room for breakfast." the tiny house elf said politely interrupting our conversation. I lead out the door waiting for Draco to leave also so he wouldn't steal anything of mine. I shut the door so the blue house elf could do its chores and clean my room. Malfoy offered his arm before we stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Let me walk you down there." he whispered harshly, as I spotted Daddy watching from the Dining room, seeing what exactly we would do.

"Stop trying to lead Daddy into a dead end, making his dream of his little girl marrying off to his trainee crash and burn!" I whispered harshly back. Draco only gave me a sharp look, as I stepped ahead, resting my arm on the railing as I went down. "Good Morning Daddy!" I said full of fake cheeriness. He smiled- actually smiled.

"Yes, it is." I narrowed my eyes as I looked at Malfoy. Daddy already believes the garbage that Malfoy is feeding him! Ugh, I hate to break it to him. I gave Daddy a peck on his check and sat to his left and, as always, Malfoy to his right. "Do we dare speak of the little incident that I saw upstairs; cuddled up sleeping, in Rachel's bed?" Daddy went back to the past, smiling softly for the second time today. Which is really scaring me. "So, what? You guys fancy each other?" Daddy began to grin like a mad man.

"Well, Daddy-" I started.

"I fancy your daughter but Rachel, I'm pretty sure, doesn't feel the same," Draco interrupted me. I looked at him with my mouth open. He looked like he was telling the truth. I heard a cough interrupting my thinking.

"Rachel, is what Draco said true?" Daddy acted as though he believed what Draco said. I looked over at Daddy and was utterly confused. What? I thought he didn't like me. We were just a little more than friends. Do I even like Draco like that? I opened my mouth to speak.

"Yes, Daddy it's true! How can anyone like Malfoy! He's a little brat." I said. Taking a final look at Malfoy, and got up. Daddy was not pleased what my answer was.

"Draco, there will be no training today, I have loads of work to do. I have to prepare a speech for this Wednesday for the big meet." Daddy said to Draco. "How about you go to the library? If you don't know where that is, Rachel will show you. You shall look up and memorize killing hexes and potions too." Draco looked to me. As if I was actually going to show him.

"Malfoy can go find the room himself!" I retorted snottily, and began to walk to the entrance. I turned back when I heard a loud boom.

"No! Rachel you are going to show him." Dad said sharply, he stood up, one hand in his pocket the other out. He was going to hex me, or at least he was trying to make me believe he was.

"Okay! Okay!! Come on Malfoy. Let's go." I said trying to get him to hurry up. Dad narrowed his eyes and walked out of the room, to his office I think. I crossed my arms and scowled as Malfoy got up and walked my way. Leading him down a long narrow hall, to a painting of an apple and a pear, I snapped my fingers and said, "Slytherin Blood is the purest blood." It was something I had made up when I was little. Daddy let me pick the password and it opened up. Book shelves were in between the sofa's, love seat's, and chairs, filled with books. Two leather white sofa's and two love seats circled the fireplace. Ten little chairs with side tables and lamps all surrounding the perimeter, hid all the escape routes. Matching comfy white rugs sat on the bare cherry-red wood. It looked somewhat cluttered because of the chairs by the walls. I waved my wand to make 5 disappear. It looked so much better. Then I told Malfoy pointing to different shelves, "Potions, Death, Love, Life, Creatures." I pointed at the one closest to the 'door' which shut as soon as he stepped in. "Hex's for killing, injuring, and pain." I pointed the one on the opposite side of the door. "Hex's for love, brains, and needs." I pointed the one next to the fireplace. "Hex's basics and Potion's basics." I pointed to the small shelf not as full as the others, "That one has a few journals of the past Riddle's." I then pointed to the last three, "These I have no idea, I haven't really checked. Daddy put those in the beginning of summer." I finished fixing my hair a bit, taking a look at Malfoy. He stared at one of the shelves.

"Wait which one am I supposed to be reading?" He asked confused.

"This one," I pointed to the one by the door on our right. "Potions." It was a large shelf that made all the others seem unimportant. I went toward the hexes basics. So I could learn all of them before the twits at school do.

"This is boring as HELL!" Malfoy shouted twenty minutes into his book. I was lying on my stomach on the couch. I looked over at Malfoy to see him looking at me.

"Oh shut up you. We've only been in here for like a half of an hour." I said, turning back to the All About Spells book, as a ran my fingers threw my hair I read about how hexing can get screwed up: Wand Handling, Wand's Condition, The Person Who's Handling it, ect. I sighed I was bored also. I looked over at Malfoy again. He was still staring at me. "What is your problem?" I asked annoyed.


	4. I Hate to See Her Cry

Chapter 4- I hate seeing her cry.

**Don't own HP. Kay? Thanks!**

"Fuck off Rachel." Malfoy answered back.

"I should fuck off? Hell Malfoy you're the one at MY house, sleeping in MY bed, telling MY dad things that he'll get mad at me for!" I said getting mad. I slammed my book shut and left.

******Dinner was a drag, the whole time Malfoy was giving me dirty looks, and Daddy kept hinting on that I should give Malfoy a fucking chance. I went up to my room for bed as soon as possible. I put on my short shorts and tank top as usual for bed. As I was brushing threw my hair in the bathroom, I heard my door open. I looked through the mirror to see Malfoy coming into my room. He walked over to the door of my bathroom. I set down my brush, ready to tell him to leave.

"Before you tell me to leave, I want to apologize for telling you fuck you or whatever." Malfoy inched towards me.

"Bloody hell, it was fuck off. You shouldn't be apologizing Malfoy. You know my father hates it." I snapped at him. I pushed him to the side, as I left the bathroom. Malfoy grabbed me by my waist and spun me so I was facing him.

"I don't have to do everything bloody thing your father tells me to." I pushed his hands off of me. "At least say you forgive me Rae."

"No. I won't. I don't forgive you, and I never will." I said heading towards the light switch, I prefer to turn it off with my hands than with a wand. I don't like being lazy. The light flicked off. I still could see Malfoy in the darkness maybe a couple of feet away from me. "Now could you leave? You're always giving my Daddy hopes that I will like you, which is more unlikely by the minute to happen. Why don't you act like I'm just like the rest of the girls? Then we wouldn't have this problem."

"But your not like-" Malfoy started.

"Don't even say it." I tried pushing him out of my room, but he stood his ground firmly.

"Come on Rae-Rae say it. Say iiit." Malfoy said pulling me into his grip. I was now pulled up against his body. "Say it Rachel."

"Let go of me Malfoy." I said harshly, trying my hardest to get out of his grip. He bent his head down by my shoulder.

"Say it! You're so damn stubborn!" Malfoy whispered sharply. He pushed me away from him so I practically hit the wall. Malfoy then opened the door to see Daddy standing there with his arms crossed. "Don't even START with me right now," he yelled at Daddy and stomped off. I was super surprised that Malfoy snapped at my Daddy. Daddy could kick his ass. He stared at me for a minute and then walked off in the direction that Malfoy went. I sighed. Malfoy was back to his cocky, snotty self again.

******Last night I didn't sleep very well. I've already be dressed wearing a pair of dark blue jeans, with a yellow tank top, and some yellow flip-flops for hours. I put my hair up, tied my hair back, and walked down to breakfast. I didn't see Malfoy or Daddy at the dinning room table. I sat down alone, eating my eggs. A little house-elf stood in the corner, incase I needed anything.

"Where's my Father?" I asked the elf.

"Master is training Junior-Master Malfoy, Mistress Riddle," it squeaked out. Ha Junior Master.

"Thank you," I said as I pushed back my breakfast. "Where will they be training for today?"

"The Gym, I believe, Mistress Riddle," it answered running to pick up my plate. I got up and walked down the hall to where they train and leaned my ear up against the door. I heard the clanking of swords. Father thinks it is important to master all forms of combat- even the muggle ones. He's clever that way. I opened the door and stepped in the room. Malfoy's head shot over towards me. He was drenched in sweat, wearing only sweat pants and no shirt. He was panting hard. At that opportunity Dad slashed his sword into Malfoy's side. I cringed.

"Do not let Rachel distract you from your work," Father said caught up in the fighting moment. Then he turned his attention to me. "Yes Rachel?" I tore my eyes away from the sliced Malfoy.

"Daddy, can I please go to Diagon Ally? School is starting soon and I need to get my school robes and a new wand." I said.

"No can-do, princess. You know you're grounded. Now fix up Draco. I got him pretty good." Daddy said turning back to put his and Draco's swords away in the glass case. I walked over to Malfoy.

"But Daddy, I need to go!" I begged "Please Daddy pleeeeease!"

"Clean up Draco and heal him. Then we'll talk okay?" he said. I sighed. At least I'd softened him up a bit. I helped Malfoy up and held his hand just incase he fell. I led him to the closest room- the Library.

"Slytherin Blood is the purest blood." The door swung open, and I led him to the closest couch. "Lay down," I commanded.

"Ooh you like to take control don't cha?" Malfoy smirked.

"Why do you have to be so nasty?" I asked turning to get my wand in my back pocket only to find it not there.

"Hey you told me to treat you like the rest of the girls," he said getting comfy on the couch. He was bleeding everywhere. "Looking for this?" he held up my wand.

"Yes." I went to grab it but he moved it out of my reach. He was pretty cocky for someone who had just been stabbed. "Give it!" I said getting impatient.

"No. You first have to give me something." He said toying with me.

"What? I am not gonna give you a blowjob if that's what your thinking," I said disgusted.

"No, I rather not have your dirty mouth on my dick, thank you very much," he said snottily. I gaped at him. My mouth was NOT dirty. He shifted uncomfortably. "I want a kiss." He said simply.

"A kiss? Sure you can go give Father one," I said grabbing a cloth and applying it to his gash. He flinched a bit.

"NO! I want it from you." he grabbed my arm looking me in the eye. I looked at him weirdly. "Come on, you give all of your father's prisoners kisses. It's not fair!"

"Aw, is Drakie getting jealous?" I asked pinching his cheek. I grabbed the wand out of his hand and muttered a spell to heal his wound. The door opened and Father walked over to a shelf. "Daddy may I please go!" I was still kneeling on the ground with Malfoy next to me on the couch.

"I'll watch her Sir. I need to get my school stuff too. I'll make sure that she doesn't see her friends." Malfoy told Father as he got up.

"Are you sure Draco? She isn't fun when she wants to shop," Daddy stated from experience. Malfoy nodded his head.

"I don't want to go with him!" I whined. This wasn't fair. "This is not fair!"

"Of course it's not fair." Malfoy spat, "I'm gonna take a shower and then we'll leave," he said as he left the room.

"You best be nice to Draco. He's been very good to you," Daddy told me and left the room. I went to my bedroom, grabbed my jean jacket, took out some money, and put it in my pocket. I skipped off to Malfoy's room and knocked on the door. I heard crash, then some cursing, a second later the door opened to Malfoy standing there in just a towel.

Oooh he looks sexy with his hair wet and messy in only a towel. Heehee. Oh Merlin, no dirty thoughts please! ~ Malfoy was smirking at me.

"Hold on." He closed the door and came out 10 minutes later wearing dark jeans and a white polo shirt with blue stripes.

****** We had already gotten our books and pets and I was being sized for my robes, while Malfoy sat on the chair in the corner of the room. He had already been size and they were working on his robe.

"Waist, 29 inches. Bust, 37 inches." The measurer called out to the one taking the measurements. I could hear Malfoy laughing and I looked over at him and glared. He just smirked at me. I glared more at him. "Hips, 32 inches. Okay Dear, your robe will be done in about an hour to an hour and a half." The old measuring lady said smiling softly. "Your name?"

"Rachel Riddle," I said sweetly. She smiled again.

"Alright. R-a-c-h-e-l-R-i-d-d-l-e." she said aloud as she wrote. I walked out with Malfoy chuckling still behind me.

"What!" I finally snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," he said. He had a smirk playing on his lips. We picked up a new wand then headed down to the Leaky Caldron for a drink. The smell of alcohol filled the air when we walked into the Leaky Caldron after the long walk from the wand shop. After we had sat down and ordered, my eyes had wondered around. A dark brown messy haired boy caught my eye-Blaise.

"Blaise!!!" I squealed, running up to him giving him a hug. He smiled at me.

"Where's Draco?" He asked casually, slipping a hand around my lower back as I lead him to the table Draco and I are sitting at. I sat in the middle of the booth seat between Draco and Blaise. "Draco," he greeted him.

"Blaise," Draco said sharply. I then felt Blaise remove his hand from my back and put them on the table.

"How's you guys' summer?" he asked. I knew he really didn't care, but at least he was someone different from Draco. "Is your Father with you Rachel?" He asked with shifty eyes trying to poke out which one was my dad. I shook my head.

"No. I had to go with Draco because HE got me grounded. I'm not aloud to hang out with my friends for the last couple of weeks of summer," I said snottily speaking the truth.

"It wasn't my fault you were making out with the prisoners." Draco ruffled up his hair while looking at one of the girls walking in. I stuck out my tongue at him, when he wasn't looking. He always made me mad, especially when he was with his friends. I'm not even sure he even likes Blaise. I thought as I side-glanced to Blaise. He was looking at the same girl Draco was. I accidentally sighed out loud and rested my head on my hand.

"You only told Daddy because you were jealous." I snapped quietly but Malfoy heard it.

"I was not jealous." He snapped back without turning around.

"You were too. You're just mad 'cause I won't even give you a peck on the cheek and I was giving a prisoner my tongue," I sighed. I heard Blaise get up.

"I wasn't jealous, I don't get jealous-" Malfoy started as he turned around.

"I'll see you two at school bye!" Blaise shouted at he walked over to some girl.

"I will never be jealous." Malfoy didn't even notice Blaise had left. He probably thought it was just a figment of his imagination that Blaise was actually sitting here next to me.

"Malfoy, you get jealous every minute you see me. So don't even start with me on 'I never get jealous!' crap." I snapped at him. He grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly and pulled me up.

"Rachel, we are leaving. Neither your father nor I will stand for this kind of behavior," he whispered in my ear harshly. He pulled me to the robe shop and grabbed are newly done robes and dragged me home after we paid for them. "Master, Draco and Rachel shall be downstairs at dinner around 6:30ish!" Malfoy yelled down the hall as he pulled me up the stairs and into my room. He whipped down the two robes he carried from the robe shop, onto my bed. I finally got my wrist free and ran across the room by the balcony and the small comfy chair. "Come here Rachel!" He yelled at me. He was really angry with me now.

"No. Please Draco." I pleaded. My wrist hurt so bloody bad, I held it lightly and looked down at it. "Please Draco don't hurt me." My father had never hurt me, ever.

"Rachel," he warned. I slowly walked over to him with my head low. I was about to burst out into tears. I felt so weak. He lifted up my head and stared into my eyes.

Draco's POV!!!

I had already been sized for my robe and Rae was getting hers done. I sat in a chair watching the whole charade.

"Waist, 29 inches. Bust, 37 inches." The Old Lady called out to the one taking the measurements. I started to laugh. Rachel has a huge chest!!! Haha! What a measurement. Rachel glared at me and I smirked in reply. She just glared more. She always looked so adorable, so beautiful. "Hips, 32 inches." Then the Lady if she even was one, ask some mixed up questions that I wasn't paying attention to. There were some good-looking girls looking around at the robes. As we started to leave, I couldn't help but remember her 'bust size.'

"What!" she snapped at me.

"Nothing, nothing," I said a smirk playing on my lips. We picked up a new wand then headed down to the Leaky Caldron for a drink. We walked into the Leaky Caldron after the long walk from the wand shop, sat down and ordered. I kept my eyes on Rachel. I wouldn't want her to run off. I'd get my ass-kicked by Master.

"Blaise!!!" she squealed running off. My eyes followed her. Blaise. They were stuck in a tight embrace. They talked a bit before walking back to me. I then saw Zabini's hand on Rachel as they slipped onto the booth. I stopped my smirk and turned the other way.

"Draco," Zabini said.

"Blaise," I said quickly putting my harsh tone into it.

"How's you guys' summer?" Zabini asked. "Is your Father with you, Rachel?"

"No. I had to go with Draco because HE got me grounded. I'm not aloud to hang out with my friends for the last couple of weeks of summer," she spoke of me like I was a disease.

"It wasn't my fault you were making out with the prisoners." I said as I ruffled my hair looking at one of the girls walking in. I heard a tiny sigh and I glanced to Rachel, Hmm, Rachel is jealous of me paying more attention to some sluts who walked in? I chuckled in my head.

"You only told Daddy because you were jealous." She snapped at me quietly.

"I was not jealous," I snapped back not even turning around.

"You were too. You're just mad 'cause I won't even give you a peck on the cheek and I was giving a prisoner my tongue." She sighed. So what if I was feeling somewhat, what is the word I'm looking for, like a new toy that has been never played with. I heard Blaise get up.

"I wasn't jealous, I don't get jealous-" I said as I looked at her, my body was facing her.

"I'll see you two at school bye!" Zabini shouted.

"I will never be jealous." I said.

"Malfoy, you get jealous every minute you see me. So don't even start with me on your 'I never get jealous!' crap." She snapped at me. I hate it when she does this! I had grabbed her wrist and squeezed it tightly and pulled her up.

"Rachel, we are leaving. Neither your father nor I will stand for this kind of behavior." I whispered in her ear harshly. I hate being in this position I dragged her to get our robes and then back home. "Master, Draco, and Rachel shall be downstairs at dinner around 6:30ish!" I yelled down the hall as I pulled Rachel again up the stairs and down a couple halls and into her room. I had thrown the robes down onto her bed and she got out of my grip and ran to the other side of the room. "Come here Rachel!" I yelled at her. I was getting really made now.

"No, please Draco." She pleaded. She looked scared. "Please Draco don't hurt me."

"Rachel." I warned. She slowly walked over to me with her head low. I lifted up her head and only to see she was on the brink of crying. Her eyes were glistening with tears ready to fall. I sighed. My face had softened. I was, I am mad at her but I hate having to see her cry, when I was the one who did it. "I'm sorry Rae." I whispered.


	5. Baby, We Play This Game Funny

Chapter 5 Baby, We Play this Game Funny

**Don't own HP…kay…thanks!**

Draco's POV

What the hell am I doing? I've apologized to her more than I should. Hell I shouldn't even apologize. I took my hand off of her and gritted my teeth. "Bloody what are you doing?!" I yelled, a tear had finally run down her cheek. "You do not cry," I yelled at a loss for words. Then I slapped her across the face. "Don't you ever-EVER talk bad about me or you'll regret it," I spat. She had her head down facing to the ground. I turned on my heel and left the room.

Rachel's POV

My cheek burned so hard, it wasn't even funny. Hell it wasn't even funny that he slapped me. I wiped my tears as I glared at the opened door. I walked down to the dining hall with scowl on my face and my hand covering the side of my face that Malfoy had hit. I sat down a chair away from Daddy. Malfoy wasn't there yet.

"What's wrong with your face?" Daddy asked

.

"Your little prize possession smacked me," I said harshly, "Looks as though he doesn't really fancy me like he told you."

"You get some ice," my daddy commanded the nearest elf.

"Yes, Master," The little house elf squeaked. In what seemed like a second, the little elf came back with an ice pack and handed it to Daddy.

"No not me you bloody idiot!" Daddy roared shoving the ice pack back in the elf's face. It scurried to me and gave me the pack. I slightly glared at the elf. I cannot help it, it's in my blood. I held the pack up to my cheek. I heard the little foot steps going down the stairs. I knew it was the ass wipe. "So you had lied huh?" I heard Daddy say to Malfoy. He had sat down right next to father.

"Lied to you? What are you talking about?" Malfoy asked. I didn't dare give him my attention. The elves had brought out our dinner, turkey with red wine.

"About you liking my daughter," Daddy answered.

"What do you mean? I do love your daughter," Malfoy answered back. I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my wine as I listened to them babble back and forth.

"Ha! What a joke Draco!" Daddy replied pretending to laugh.

"Huh?" Malfoy said in confusion.

"What's that mark on Rachel's face?" Daddy said pointing at my face. Neither of them had touched they're dinner because they were having this stupid conversation.

"It's sign of Draco's love." I said sarcastically. I got up from my chair, "I've suddenly lost my appetite." I took one last gulp of my wine and set down the empty glass and walked to my room. I heard footsteps after I'd hit the middle of the hall, 2 doors til my room, then 1 doors till Malfoy's room on the opposite side. I stopped and turned around to see Malfoy casually walking some way behind me. I raised my eyebrow as he passed, "I hope you get punished!" I said harshly.

"Oh but I'm not," He said snottily toward me and stuck out his tongue.

"See I knew you would never change. I can't believe you would actually lie to my father!" I said as I glared at him, he never took his eyes off of me.

"Who said I did lie?" He said and turned around and entered his room.

"Well you suck at showing the 'Truth'!!" I yelled to him. He popped his head out of the doorway at me.

"Would you like me to show it?" He said as he took off his shirt keeping his head somewhat in the doorway to see me.

"Um," I didn't expect for him to ask that.

"That's what I thought," he said before shutting his door. Actually I wonder what he would be like if he did like me. I shook off that thought, walked into my room, and changed into yellow short shorts with a white tank top. I then put up my hair in a pony tail and made my way towards Malfoy's room. I opened his door without knocking and saw him in just his pants that he was wearing today, knocking stuff over. I raised my eyebrow for a second and watched him practically destroy the room. He then stopped with a final punch to the wall. He slowly turned around looking at the room stopping at me.

"I came here to be the better person and apologize for how I acted at Diagon Alley," I said, "but since your a little busy destroying the guest bedroom..." He took a long inhale.

"You have no idea how you make me feel Rachel. I don't even know what this is! I can't stop thinking about you!" I lay down on his bed since I knew he was just gonna keep talking. "I mean out of all the girls why did it have to be you!"

"Yeah, why can't it be like Pansy?" I asked, not looking for the answer.

"You know I didn't mean it like that," he gave me a apologetic look. "I mean, why did it have to be my Master's daughter?" He shook his head, somewhat confused, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

"Don't worry. I'm sure you have no feelings for me." Before I knew it, his lips crashed onto mine, I felt his hand on my hip and the other on the side of my face. He was such a good kisser. Maybe that's why I kept kissing him? Our lips were locked for a good two minutes. I thought I heard some footsteps near and broke away. Malfoy was confused but then he heard it too.

"Rachel, I know you are mad at Draco for hurting you, but forgive him. He didn't mean to do that. He doesn't know how to deal with his feelings. Just… just forget that, that ever happened, alright dear?" I heard Daddy say from afar. I was a little confused, how did he know I was in Malfoy's room? "Now would you stop hiding and come out." I heard the steps come closer. I quickly got off the bed and headed into Malfoy's bathroom. I hid behind the door. I thought Dad was gonna like search the whole house for me. I saw the door open from the small crack.

"Draco, have you seen Rae?" Daddy asked calmly, even though he looked pissed from what I could see. I sat up on the counter thinking this was gonna be a long chat between Daddy and Malfoy.

"No sir," Draco answered. He was lying on his bed. Dad finally noticed the messed up room as he glanced around.

"Well, if you do see her…" he mumbled a part after he said that. "Then you both can clean up your room. Maybe it will put you guys back into that… relationship that you had before that little… fight. I'm hoping that she didn't run away or something drastic like that." I scowled as I heard Malfoy chuckle a bit.

"Alright Sir, I will too tell you that I've found her," Daddy nodded and left the room before shutting the door and walking away. I jumped off the counter of the bathroom and walked into his bedroom again.

"That is not fun or fair." I said crossing my arms.

"Magic then?" He asked referring to cleaning. I nodded as he pulled out his wand and muttered some spell and his room was back to normal. I could smell his cologne too. Must have been some sort of spell that made it seem like it was before it got all ruffed up. I took a long look at the cleaned space.

**Draco's POV**

Rachel stared at my cleaned room. I couldn't stand how gorgeous she was. _ How does she do this? I'm practically head over heels for this girl and she doesn't even know it. She plays me like a game. Wanting me when I'm so... cheesy, explaining my feelings for her. Then when I act like myself, she just ignores me and acts like she hates my guts. _"Baby, we play this game funny." I could have sworn that was supposed to say in my head. I sounded like such a fool! _ I made my words seem so… what is it called… like I was some cowboy. _She turned her head towards me acting like she forgot I was there or was that her face of confusion?

"What are you talking about?" She asked tilting her head. Yup she is confused. Oh she looks so cute. Ugh I can't believe I said it like that. I rubbed the back of my head. _ How am I supposed to explain this one to her? ~ _... _~ Should I just pretend I don't know what she is talking about? Sounds like a plan. _

"Huh?" I said turning back to the cleaned room.

"I think your cologne fumes are going to your head," she laughed after she said that. I shook my head. She started to leave my room, strutting in those shorts -those hot sexy shorts.

"I think you should stay in my room tonight," I said once again aloud. I really need to stop before she smacks me. She turned her head around, her body pressing up against the door frame. "You know, since I stayed in your room last night. Who's gonna protect you from those bad dreams?" I said smirking.

"I think you mean me giving you wet dreams." She stated smirking at my now faded smirk. "I'll be right back. I need to speak to Daddy. He's getting bad ideas of me running away and that sort." She left the room in a flash. _ Man she's getting good at comebacks._

I went to the bathroom, brushed my teeth and washed my face. I sat down on the bed once again, perfect timing too, because she just walked in.

"I could of sworn you weren't gonna come back." I said leaning back on my bed, putting my arms behind my head.

"What can I say? You got me into a good mood." She said smirking. I swear she is checking me out.

"Like what you see, Riddle?" I asked seductively.

"No, but I guess it'll have to do" she said walking over to the opposite side of the bed.

"I hope you were joking, otherwise I'm hurt!" I said in a fake tone hoping it will get me something extra.

"Oh poor baby." she giggled as she got onto the bed and sat. _ Mm she looks soo good _I scooted over so I was closer to her. "There's a reason that I'm all the way over here." she laughed a bit after that too. I loved it when she was like this. I smirked at her. She leaned over me and kissed me softly, then getting on top of me her ass over my pelvis. _ I love this position. _


	6. Well this is Embarrassing

**Chapter 6- Well this is embarrassing.**

**Don't own HP ******

**Draco's POV!!! **

We began to make out again; her tongue slipped into my mouth and got tangled with mine. I reached my hand up her shirt trying to touch her breasts but before I could very get far, she then broke away. She probably wanted a breath. She then leaned over me as if she was going to kiss me again but she only grabbed my arms and pulled them above my head as if restraining me from something. She kissed me again, this time it was more passionate. Once again we were interrupted. This time someone was knocking. She looked at me and I looked at her.

**Rachel's POV!!! **

I looked at him as he looked at me in confusion. _~ Oh shit. ~ _I remembered. I fixed my cami which was moved in the process of making out.

"Yes?" Draco answered the knock annoyed as I got off of him. A guy who was about 5'8" walked into the room with brown hair mixed with black about down to his cheek bone, brown eyes and pretty well tanned body. He was wearing some dark blue jeans tinted into a lighter blue and a shirt that was dark red that was fitted to him. I took a glance at the clock finding out it was only 8:50 pm. _ It's almost 9 and I'm already trying to score. _

"Hey Rachel," He answered with his low voice. "Already trying to get some action I see?" He said amused. I smirked. Draco absolutely despised Savion, because he knew I adored him so.

"Hey Savion," I answered back getting up from the bed.

"Sorry, Drake but I have to steal Rachel away." Savion said leaning up against the door frame awaiting me. "We need to… talk," he was checking me out in the process.

"I'll see you later." I said waving to Draco. Savion did a small wave, and smirked at Draco.

"Yeah, much later. Hope you don't mind!" Savion shut the door to Draco's room before he could say anything and we walked to the living room.

I guess I should explain, Savion is my best friend from Hogwarts. He can have any girl that he'd ever want, including me, even though he would treat me like he does all the other girls -dump me flat on my ass after we had sex. He, of course, is in Slytherin. He had the smirk and all. He was a descendent of Salazar Slytherin. The only defect of his family was that his twin, Cedric (not Diggory), was in Ravenclaw, so Savion was known as the favorite of the twins. It must have been the fact Cedric was the smartest and most different from his family. I lay down on my back on the couch as Savion was on the armchair next to me.

"What's on your mind?" I asked staring up at the ceiling.

"Nothing," he stated. He was never opened minded and he never told me anything easily.

"Really? And why did you come over to my house at 9 pm?" I said looking at him as he stared at my body.

"Well, we needed to talk, didn't we?" he said bringing his eyes up to my face.

"Apparently so," I said getting quiet annoyed with his procrastination. "Now, about what?" he sighed.

"Jessica." he exhaled loudly.

"She broke up with you again?" I asked a little interested with this subject. Jessica, the only girl he actually cares for, plays him like a CD, which is very entertaining.

"Exactly, and in the next 5 minutes I see her with some other man! Well, I can hardly say he is a man." he crossed his arms like a child. He then pulls out a cigarette and puts it in his mouth. He searched for his lighter in his pockets. "Do you have a lighter?" he asked.

"Mm yeah, in my room." I said not making effort to move. I looked at the door.

"Are you gonna get it?" He sort of snapped at me. I looked at him; he was getting pissed. I sighed, got up, and walked around the coffee table. Did he just smack my ass? I turned my head at him, he just smirked with his cigarette sticking out of his mouth. I walked up to my room in confusion. Something has seriously gone wrong with Savion. I grabbed the lighter that sat on top of my dresser. I walked back down to the living room seeing him still there the cigarette pursed between his lips, staring at the ceiling, and his feet up on the coffee table. I stood in front of him with the lighter in my palm. He took it and lit his smoke. He handed the lighter back to me. "Do you want a hale?" he said.

"Whatever," I said grabbing the cigarette out of his hand, putting it between my lips, and taking a small inhale. _ Dad hates cigarettes or anything you put in your mouth besides food and liquids. That's why he didn't let Savion be the new leader. _I exhaled the smoke and gave him back the cig. He watched me as I walked back to the couch and plopped down.

"Did you and your father train this summer at all?" He asked trying to be interested in something else.

"Nope," I said fixing my hair and re-tying it back. "He said if I do more training with him, I will be better then Draco and he doesn't want that," I said mocking my father.

"Mm, you're looking good though," Savion stated before putting the cigarrette back into his mouth. "Sit in my lap, will you?" He asked randomly. I looked over at him. I was staring forward as I finished fixing my hair. "I haven't gotten anything for 3 days, please," he pleaded.

"You know I don't do those things for you," I gave him an apologetic look.

"Come on, you remember that one time I helped you." He exhaled smoke, "I beat up that guy who wouldn't stop bugging you." I am just like a pimpette at Hogwarts. I've made out with almost every guy in Slytherin in my year, except my friends. I bit my lip. I knew I was gonna do something stupid. Then I looked at him again. He gave me a pleading look. I sighed and got up. He let his legs down off the coffee table. "Sit on me like you do the guys you date," he said bossily. I sat on him with my legs on either side of his, my ass on his knees. I wasn't as close as I usually am with guys. He took a long inhale staring at my face and exhaled the smoke away from my face. "Do I need to tell you what to do?" he snapped.

"What's with you?" I asked him getting mad at his attitude problem.

"Sorry. I get testy without action," He bit his bottom lip. _ Which I have to admit it looked really sexy. _I took my hands and put on either side of his face, he took the cigarette out of his mouth. Then I pressed my lips against his open mouth, as he did the same, my tongue slipped into his mouth. He pulled me closer to him. He bit down on my tongue. I stopped kissing him abruptly and I frowned at him. "I knew you always wanted me!" he exclaimed.

"I so do not. You told me to!" I said lying to my best friend. He shook his head.

"How could you ever want your best friend who has a girlfriend!" he said disapprovingly. I gasped.

"What the hell Savion," I said pissed. He smirked at me. _ Savion's became such a dick. _"You said she broke up with you."

"So you do want me?" His smirk grew bigger.

"No. no!" I said trying to set him 'straight'.

"Face it, Rachel. I know your little secret about me." He caressed my cheek with his thumb, putting the cigarette between his lips once more. I glared at him. He only gave me an innocent smile.

"RACHEL ANNABELLE RIDDLE!" My dad roared. _ Shit, this is looking so bad right now. _I squeezed my eyes shut hoping I would wake up from this nightmare, only having to open them again.

"Yes Daddy?" I said sweetly hoping to get on his good side. I turned to him. He was more than angry. I quickly took out the cigarette out of Savion's mouth and put it in mine making dad think it was mine. _ Daddy would kill Sav, but if he sees its mine I will only get severely punished. _Savion was scared as hell. He knew my dad hated his guts. That's probably one of the many reasons why we are friends. I took out the cigarette to try to explain. "Dad, let me explain..." Only I didn't really know what to say. He waited for my reply.

"Rachel I don't want to here it! Show the Slytherin out. I don't care what his little excuse to why you're sitting on him or why you have that filthy vile thing in your mouth!!" He yelled at me. I bet all the house elves were running into the kitchen and the closets. Draco probably heard his yelling too. I don't know why he has something against cigarettes. Most of his followers smoke. I got up off of Savion and he got up too. I lead out of the house quickly. I don't want Daddy thinking of things to do to him. He gave me a small wave as he disappeared into the night. "Rachel, I am so mad with you! I can't believe you could just throw yourself to that trash!! If you're really having some sexual… urges, don't hesitate to go to Draco! I'm sure he will be **more** than happy to deal with it!" He said calming down a bit. I felt so embarrassed. "Tomorrow morning we will discuss your punishment."

"But Dad! I'm already grounded." I said stating the truth.

"Then either we have to add on to it, or figure out something else," he said getting frustrated. "Go to bed. Now." He finished. I stalked up to my bedroom and fell asleep.

********I woke up the next morning to find Draco staring at me. "Ugh, what time is it?"

"9:30"

"Shouldn't you be training with Father?" I asked.

"He's meeting with some followers. Gave me the day off," Draco said sitting down on the lounger.

"That's nice," I said stretching as my stomach grumbled. I got up, stretched again, and looked at Draco. "You coming?" He got up too and went to the dining room.

After breakfast I went back to my room. I didn't bother changing. I picked up my copy of Witch Weekly and flopped down on my bed. I didn't notice that Draco had followed me up until he sighed.

"Rae I'm bored," he said.

"Well, entertain yourself."

"You could entertain me," he said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"I don't think so," I said and went back to my magazine. He sighed again, louder this time. I looked at him.

"I know!" he exclaimed. "Let's go swimming Rae Rae." I closed my magazine.

"Fine."

"I'll go get changed," he said exiting my room.

I got up and went to my walk-in closet to find a swimsuit. I decided on my black bikini. It said Slytherin on the bottom and had a snake on the left breast. Not gonna lie, it was hot. I figured I'd get back at Draco for waking me up this morning. I found a sundress to put over it since the house was cold. I grabbed a towel and walked down the hall to Draco's room. He was just coming out when I got there. We walked down the stairs to the back yard. The outside pool was huge with a waterfall on one end and a lead-in to the indoor pool. I'd heard that my mother designed it after one of those muggle resort places. There were lounge chairs all around and a few tables to put our stuff on. I needed to work on my tan, so I laid on one of the chairs to soak up the sun. I heard Draco jump in and start doing laps. A while later, I was relaxing when I noticed I didn't hear the water splashing anymore. I looked around and didn't see him anywhere. By now I was a little worried, "Draco?" I called walking over to the water's edge. "Draco?" I called again. Then I felt someone push me into the water. When I came up, I saw the culprit laughing. "Thanks a lot Draco. I can't believe you got my hair wet!"

"Oh come on Rae, I was just messing with you," he said and offered me his had to help me out of the water. I took it and pulled him in as well. It was my turn to laugh. When he came up for air, he looked murderous. I swam toward the waterfall as fast as I could.

I jumped up on one of the rocks so I could see him as he came after me.

"That wasn't very nice Rachel," he said.

"Oh come on Dray, I was just messing with you," I mimicked laying back on the rocks as the water ran over me.

"You're teasing me," said Draco.

"So what if I am?" I shot back smirking.

"I may have to do something about it," Draco yanked me into the water.

"What was that f-" I didn't get a chance to finish as his lips crashed down on mine.

We were well in to our heated make-out session when I heard father call from the house, "Draco, I'd like to see you in my study, now!" We broke apart breathing heavily. _Shit, I hope Daddy didn't see us!!_

"You better go. Maybe Daddy didn't see us," I said. Draco looked at me skeptically but swam to the edge of the pool and went into the house. I took that moment to look at my own state. My top was untied and I was pretty sure that there was going to be a bruise from where I was pushed up against the waterfall. I fixed my suit and swam to the other side of the pool where my things were. One thing's for sure. Draco Malfoy is a great kisser.


	7. Fall in Love with Me

Ch. 7- Fall in Love with Me

**Hey peeps…I can't believe that I've gotten so many reads. Thank You! Also, thank you to HexLover for being my first reviewer. Ya'll are awesome. :-) ~Don't own HP- k, thanks! Love from, ~rachelriddlemalfoy.**

I entered the Dining Room and saw Draco planted in his seat, staring forward. He was dressed in the same clothes as before we went swimming.

"What time is it?" I asked a small house elf, that I liked to call Squeaky.

"3:12pm, Mistress Riddle." The blue thing squeaked, _~ because Squeaky squeaks.. ~ _I nodded to him, as he quickly bowed and ran into the kitchen, probably getting Draco and me a late lunch.

"Your father saw us," Draco spoke quietly, his eyes fixed on to the table. I tilted my head, confused.

"Hm?" I said, sitting down on the chair, we're I usually do, one away from father, but he wasn't having lunch with us. Draco cleared his throat.

"Master saw us going at it." He looked up at me.

"So?" I shrugged. I wasn't afraid of my father but everyone else was. "Did he do anything to you?" I asked taking sip of the red wine in front of me.

"No, but I'm sure he will do something. I mean when has he left something un-punished?" Draco said with a hint of fear in his voice.

"True true," I watched the elves run out with three plates. He gave the first one to Draco then set one in front of me and the other in Daddy's spot. Daddy then entered the room.

"I apologize for my lateness." He excused himself, trying to be formal. "You should always apologize if you are late." Daddy spoke to Draco, teaching him. Then pulled the house elf to the side, whispering something in his ear, and then he sat down in his chair. The elf scurried into the kitchen, returning with white wine in three glasses. Squeaky handed the glass in his left hand to Daddy, and gave the other two to me and Draco taking away the red wine. "Red wine does not go with turkey you know," Daddy stated. "White wine with Turkey," I raised my eyebrow at his odd behaviour. Since when did Father take such interest in wines.

"How's work going?" I asked not actually interested. I just hated the silence during meals.

"It's going as well as it could. There's a meeting tomorrow, Draco. You can come too, Rachel, if you want. It's business stuff, not fun." He answered me trying to bore me out of going to the meeting.

"Doesn't she have to come though?" Draco asked putting a fork with turkey on it into his mouth. Daddy faced me then he remembered.

"Ah yes, excuse my forgetfulness. Never mind then, Rachel. You must come." I scowled at this. Meetings were soooo boring! "Draco, don't just stare at your wine, drink it, same for you, Rae. I don't want you two getting thirsty." Daddy said pointing at our drinks with his fork. I gave him a weird look, as I took a sip of my wine, as Draco did too.

"Happy?" I said a little angered.

"Very." Father said grinning to himself. "Anyway, Draco what is your deal with my daughter?" He asked out of the blue. Draco coughed before saying something. What is with everyone being so strange?

"Well at first I just told you I fancied her because I just wanted to get a good snog from her," Draco shrugged. I was stunned that he was telling father. "Without getting you mad at you knowing that of course but then when I was around her more often I began to like her and desperately needed to be by her. I can't keep my eyes off of her. I love-" Draco suddenly stopped spilling his guts and began coughing again. This can't be good.

"That's nice Draco." Father smirked and turned to me. I stared at him. Did he use Occulmency on him? Before I could ask father what was with him he began speaking again. "Rachel, what do you feel about Draco?" He asked raising his eyebrow and keeping his smirk firmly in place.

"I have no feelings about Draco. He's a good kisser and very good with his hands but I just don't fancy him. He-" I covered my mouth before I could speak more. Father's smirk fell from his face. Draco stared at me. I couldn't read his expression. I started coughing like Draco had minutes before. _~ What is daddy doing- Oh. FUCK HIM. He put the truth potion in my drink!! ~_ I screamed in my head. I glared at my Father as he didn't take the notice in me. He was busy watching Draco storm out of the room and up stairs.

"Look at what you did!" Father hissed at me. "Go upstairs and apologize NOW!" he was gritting his teeth. "And he better forgive you, Annabel. I will know if he said it." I got up from my chair and walked to the dining room door and stopped with my hand on the handle.

"Father, I will never trust you again." I spat without turning to him and stomped my way to Draco's room. I tried opening the door but it was locked. How I was SO not expecting that one. "Draco, I am sorry for what I said." I spat at his door.

"Stay the fuck away from me, Riddle." Draco hissed at the door. I sighed, there was no way I was gonna get forgiveness with my attitude.

"Please Draco just forgive me." I said leaning my head against the door.

"Never," Draco answered.

"I am really sorry. I apologize million times." I said keeping my head against the door now closing my eyes. I heard no answer. "I'm sorry, okay? Forgive me?" I slipped out my wand that was in my pocket. "Alohomora" I muttered under my breath, pointing my wand at the door knob. I opened the door silently seeing Draco lying on his bed staring up at the ceiling. "Look, I am really sorry, really really sorry. I-I'm just coldhearted okay?" I told him after I slammed the door shut.

I climbed onto the bed and knelt right next to him. "I am sorry. Don't be mad." I tried to look for something to make him not be mad or at least answer me. I said the first thing that came to my head. "You wanna see my dark mark?" He made no noise but faced me anyway. It was a start. I lowered my pants just a bit to reveal regular sized Death Eater Mark on my left hip. Draco stared at it. I let go of my pants, took out my wand, tapped my right arm, and my dark mark appeared once more. It was a nifty little charm Daddy taught me after I asked for the mark. It allows me to show my arms so the professors at school and ministry officials don't get suspicious.

Draco gave a glance at it then his expressionless face turned into anger and he turned over on to his side so he couldn't see me. I sighed again. I hate being frustrated and Draco was not making this easy.

"I'm sor-"

"I know you're sorry." Draco whispered interrupting me.

"Is there anything I can do?" I asked pressing on the subject. He sighed heavily and whispered.

"Fall in love with me."


	8. She isn't Listening

Ch 8- She Isn't Listening

**Don't own HP characters…Rachel is all mine though! :-)**

"Get the fuck out of my way, Riddle!" Draco spat pushing me to the side. We were on the Hogwart's Express heading towards school. I grabbed Draco by his Slytherin green tie. Both he and I were already in our uniforms. I pulled him inside a compartment well, our compartment. Daddy told us to share. Draco smirked. He thought something was _actually_ was gonna happen. He's been acting like a total dolt, ever since that night. I brought my face close to his and kept a hold of his tie. He wrapped his arms around my hips.

"Don't ever speak to me like that or Daddy will hear about it," I hissed pushing him away, sat, then I lay down on the long bench like seat.

"Who would 'Daddy' defend?" Draco asked grinning. He and I both knew damn well who he would defend. Daddy is a bloody traitor.

"Shut it Malfoy," I gritted my teeth. He kept his goofy look grin on as I rolled my eyes.

"Is it just me, or are the school's girl uniforms getting skankier every year?" Draco pointed out sitting down on the bench on the other side. He put his hands behind his head like a pillow.

"I don't know. I kind of like it," I said moving my feet so they were flat on the bench/chair, and my knees were bent. "They're easier to fuck guys with." I smirked as Draco eyes stared at my ass. I watched his eyes checking me out. "Are you done yet?" He stopped checking me out quickly.

"Yes." He sighed "Man I wish Voldemort's daughter was hotter," Draco said in a dreamy voice. I smack his leg not fair from my reach and he laughed in response.

"If she was any hotter Malfoy, I doubt you'd be able to handle keep your hands to yourself," a voice male voice spoke, "Which you barely can." Savion.

"Hey Sav," I smiled. Indeed I remembered what he did but I usually don't hold those things against him. "How was your summer?" I sat up so he could sit down.

"My summer was good," he winked. "Did I get you in trouble _that_ one night?" He asked with concern in his voice. He declined the spot next to me. "I'm just stopping by. I got a girl in the other compartment," he grinned.

"Not in big trouble, Daddy was disappointed though," I said lying back down.

"Good." He kept his grin on. He could make any girl fall for that smile. I once did, but now I don't really love it as much as I used to. "See you at school babe." I waved at him as he walked away.

"Why do you talk to that, that asswipe?" Draco said in disgust.

"You're just _jealous_." I stated. I looked at my shirt. It looked tighter. I pulled on it to make it stretch out but it didn't work.

"I do not get jealous." Draco scowled in defeat.

"Does this look tight?" I asked still paying attention to my shirt. Draco was probably now just staring at my chest.

"Your boobs are just getting bigger," Draco stared. I looked at him as he kept his eyes on my chest.

"Really?" I asked looking at my chest.

"MMmmhm." He mused.

"Oh. Anywho.." I said changing the subject. ~ I have to say this is the most civil me and Draco have been in like three weeks... ~

Draco's POV!!!

"Get the fuck out of my way, Riddle!" I spat towards Rachel pushing her to the side by the windows. She then took hold of the tie to my uniform for school and pulled me into our compartment. I was smirking at her. I didn't know she would get so demanding of me. It turned me on.

"Don't ever speak to me like that or Daddy will hear about it." She hissed at me like a snake and pushed me away. _~ Ouch Man. ~ _She laid down on the long seat with her feet hanging off the side her hands above her head.

"Who will 'Daddy' defend?" I asked grinning and knowing he would choose my side.

"Shut it Malfoy." She gritted her teeth but I kept my grin on and she rolled her eyes -those amazing brown eyes.

"Is it just me, or are the school's girl uniforms getting skankier every year?" I pointed out as I sat down on the seat across from her and put my hands behind my head._ ~ Not like I mind them becoming skanky ~ _

"I don't know. I kind of like it." She agreed with my thoughts and moving her feet so her skirt showed off her panties, "They're easier to fuck guys with." She said. _~ Yes, easier to get to the girls. ~ _My eyes traveled up her long legs, nice ass, great thighs, flat stomach and a great chest. "Are you done yet?" I stopped checking her out then and there.

"Yes." I sighed. "Man, I wish Voldemort's daughter was hotter." I lied in a dreamy voice before she smacked me on the leg. I laughed at her response to that.

"If she was any hotter Malfoy, I doubt you'll be able to keep your hands to yourself." A voice I dreaded spoke, "Which you barely can." Savion.

"Hey Sav," Rachel smiled, "How was your summer?" she sat up for him to be able to sit next to her. I scowled. I hated that dickhead.

"My summer was good," he winked at her, "Did I get you in trouble _that_ one night?" He asked. "I'm just stopping by, I got a girl in the other compartment," he grinned. _~ Yeah and I have a girl in this one! So fuck off! ~ _

"Not in big trouble, Daddy was disappointed though," She laid back down. _~ More than disappointed, Rachel. ~ _

"Good," He kept his grin on. "See you at school babe." She waved at him as he walked away.

"Why do you talk to that, that asswipe?" I asked with disgust.

"You're just _jealous_." She stated playing with her shirt.

"I do not get jealous." I scowled once more. I looked over at her as she stared down at her shirt still playing with it.

"Does this look tight?" she asked. I stared down at it. Indeed, it was really tight on her. I don't know how much more turning on I needed.

"Your boobs are just getting bigger," I said. I couldn't tear my eyes off of it now.

"Really?" She asked with uncertainty. She bit down on her lip.

"MMmmhm." I mused. I was gonna pounce on her in a second if I didn't get my eyes off of her.

"Oh. Anywho.." She said changing the subject. She took her eyes off of her shirt and looked at me. I bit down on my lip, looked up, and then to the outside. I could tell she was smirking at me. _~ She still knows how to turn me on. ~ _I turned back to her. She was now laying on her side, one leg curled, the other straight, her tiny baby breathes moved her body up and down. _~ What has she been doing to me? Making me want her twenty-four, seven and she doesn't even have to try! She just walks by and I'm already on my knees begging. ~ _I glanced at her, she was fast asleep. _~ That's why I've been acting like an asshole to her. She shouldn't know that she's my weakness. ~ _I swallowed down hard as I watched her sleep. _~ Master told me to watch her, make sure she doesn't get into trouble, keep her by my side, to make sure she didn't slip out anything and well try to win her over in the process; telling her that I loved her ~ _

"Hey Draco!" I heard a chick's voice coo knocking me out of my thoughts.

Rachel's POV!!

"Hey Draco!" Pansy screeched. I squinted at the noise knowing that, now, I was never gonna be able to sleep again. "I came over to your house the day school ended for summer and you're parents like said you were visiting some friends in, like, America."

"Yeah I was there," Draco said not sounding at all interested. I sat up. I guess that drew the attention from Pansy to me.

"Oh my gosh! Miss Riddle!" She screeched again I winced. She was practically bowing to me.

"Yes, yes now get up!" I hissed holding my hand over my eyes. I haven't adjusted to the brightness.

"Where are Crabbe and Goyle?" Draco asked getting up as Pansy sat down next to him. I finally opened my eyes, squinting a little.

"I don't know. I saw 'em like two hours ago." She twirled her hair around her finger. Draco side-glanced at her sneering.

"Are you coming Rachel?" He spat at me. I was taken back by his sudden rudeness. I nodded, like his lap dog. _~ Daddy told me to be good, keep my eye on Draco. Make sure he didn't brag about what has gone on in our house and that he was the chosen one or where he's been during the summer. ~ _

"Drakie! You have to leave so soon?" She wailed. Draco only merely nodded and grabbed my wrist pulling me out of my seat and whizzed me out of the compartment. He pulled me right into someone knocking the person down. I shook my arm away from Draco and offered my hand down to my Daddy's enemy and Draco's.

"I'm sorry for bumping into you." I apologized as the dark haired boy kept his head down trying to hide who he was. "Here, let me help you up." I said extending my hand closer to him. He finally grabbed it and I pulled him up.

"Its-Its fine," He swallowed hard. I gave him a small smile. He sent it back.

"Come on Rachel!" Draco grabbed harshly onto my wrist once more pulling me down the hall. I looked back and heard the small conversations and gasps.

"Was that Rachel Riddle?" Ronald gasped.

"Damn she's," One twin began.

"looking good," and the other twin finished.

"Yeah," I heard Harry gulp.

"And she's very," One twin began.

"Polite." the other finished again in awe. I rolled my eyes keeping my smirk to myself.

"For a Slytherin," Hermione spoke.

"What the hell are you doing?" Draco screamed at me pushing me against the hallway's wall pissed off.

"I was being-" I was interrupted, glare.

"Don't answer that. I'm not fucking finished!" Draco spat.

"Oh boo-who!" I shouted at him even if he was my Daddy's shadow and pushed him away from me. "Go find you're fucking bodyguards yourself." I heard Draco sigh loudly. I know he was holding back his anger. I strolled back to my compartment, passing by the Gryffindors. Harry gave me a smile along with Ronald as the two twins checked me out and, erm, Granger gave me a disgusted look.

"Hey," I said shortly as I passed them and walked into my compartment where Pansy wasn't anymore. I sat down on to the bench like seat and rested my chin on my hand.

"Harry, go cheer her up. Thank her for helping you up." I heard talking by the door but I pretended not to.

"Erm but!" Another spoke.

"Look Harry, if your not, then Fred and I will."

"Introduce ourselves."

"I, I,"

"Just sush,"I heard the last of them. I leaned back in my seat and stretched out feeling stiff. Two redhead twins walked into the small compartment. They were pretty tall.

"Hi we're the Weasley twins." They both said at the same time. That amazes me. How can you like say the same things or finish each other's sentences. Maybe they practice before they go to bed. I smiled up at them.

"Gryffindor?" I asked but I knew. They nodded.

"6th year." One said as the other nodded in agreement.

"I'm Fred." The one who was named 'Fred' kissed my hand. I couldn't help but smile.

"And I'm George." George did the same as Fred.

"We've noticed you're not like" Fred began,

"The other Slytherins," George finished flashing me a smile. _~ And the fact that, my father is the dark lord, who despises all Gryffindors and Harry Potter! ~ _I decided to keep that part to myself. Before I knew it Draco was back in the compartment yelling at Fred and George to get out.

"Get the bloody hell out you stupid blood traitors!" he yelled at them and turned to me showing me the same anger, "Didn't you're father tell you to stay by me and what do you do? You run off!" He spat.

"Does it look like I fucking care, Malfoy?" I spat back. Right then and there Draco smacked me and began to yell at me again. I seemed to have zoned out as soon as he slapped me across the face. At that point I stopped listening. All I did was stare into his eyes as his mouth moved with anger spread across his face. I finally snapped back or at least my ears did.

"-don't look at me like that! Have you even been listening to me?!" He shouted, taking his eyes off of me to slam the door shut. He must of locked the door too. He turned his attention back to me, but I didn't look at him. I kept my eyes on the door hoping someone would break open the door and shut Draco up. He grabbed my jaw with his thumb and pointer finger squeezing it hard turning my face to him. I winced in pain. "Rachel! Do you have any idea what you've done?! Why must you keep making your father feel embarrassed and mad about having a sorry excuse for a daughter! Who knows how he'll act when he hears about this." At the ending of what he was saying he let go of my jaw and sat down on the chair next to me. I scooted over so I was against the corner by the window. I put my feet up on the seat so they were against my chest as I rested my chin on my knee. _~ I'm pretty sure there is at least one bruise on my face. ~ _I glanced at Draco. He was staring at me with a sad expression, probably regretting being so violent like his father. I lifted my head off of my knee and I sneered at him.

"You don't look at me like that. Fuck off." I hissed and I turned my head so I was looking outside. I heard him sigh and smash his head against the wooden wall of the train. I felt the train stop. Draco silently got up and waited for me to get up. I slid my feet off of the seat and slowly got up in a standing position. Draco turned to the door, unlocked it, and opened it. He looked back at me with his hand held out for me to take. I pushed past the bloke and walked ahead of him. He of course followed me out of the train. I got into the carriage then sat down with Draco following after then Crabbe and Goyle.

"Where have you two been?" Draco asked leaning back in his seat.

"We went looking for the trolly cart and then we changed into our uniforms." Goyle spoke up.

"Interesting," Draco cast a long glance at me not actually listening to what Goyle was saying.

"What's up with your face?" Crabbe spoke up. He usually was the silent one. Goyle looked too.

"Yeah, it's bruised." Goyle agreed. I narrowed my eyes on Draco who was next to me. They got what I was meaning at and stayed quiet.

-Later- -Much-

I walked out of the Great Hall done with my meal with Draco trailing after. He took hold of my wrist and pushed me against the wall. I kept my eyes narrowed on him. I was sick of always having to by that twit. He was a jerk off and always flirted with girls even if they were ugly as hell. He cussed out mudbloods and, of course, was violent. I couldn't tell what he was thinking at the moment or what his motive was to keep coming after me. He inched closer to me our faces close.


	9. Strawberry Lip Gloss

Ch 9- Strawberry Lip Gloss

**A/N: Hey y'all…probably the last chapter for a couple days. I'm babysitting my cousins this weekend so I'll be really busy. I might try to squeak one out when they go to bed, but it isn't likely. I'd love some reviews :-) oh yeah…don't own HP k, thanks!**

"Why have you been ignoring me since school started? I can't stand it when you ignore me!" He said in a low whisper. "See your doing it now." I pushed passed him. I was tired of hearing him talking about the ignoring shit. He pulled me back his arms on either side of my waist. "Talk to me. I don't care if you call me an ignorant dolt. Just say something." I started to stare off pretending to ignore him now. I felt his hand push back my strains of hair and put them behind my ear, he started talking again. "You know I love you-"

"Yeah but I don't love you." I hissed back. He winced and tried to play a smile.

"-And I know that but just because I love you doesn't mean you need to ignore-" I just wouldn't let him finish.

"I don't need to. I _want_ to." I hissed once more. He took out a long sigh and rested his head on the wall above my shoulder.

"Rachel..." A male voice rang. I looked up to see Professor Snape.

"Snape..." I greeted. He raised his eyebrow at Draco's position but ignored it.

"How is the family?" He asked referring to my father mostly.

"Oh he's on top of the world," I grinned as Snape grinned back.

"Quand la prochaine runion?" He asked in French, (When's the next meeting) confusing the boy over my shoulder. He didn't know Snape or I for that matter spoke French. Draco rested his head on my shoulder now.

"Aprs... aucun le quatrime Thursday," I spoke back clearly (Next... no the 4th, Thursday) as Draco wrapped his arms around my waist and I kept ignoring him. _~ I guess I should explain. Daddy taught the death eaters different languages, including me, to help talk in code -sometimes French, sometimes Spanish, and sometimes a little German. ~ _

"Bon. Voyez-vous alors." He spoke again before walking off. _~ H'es soo gonna tell Daddy about what he saw thinking we were doing something dirty. ~ _

"Didn't know you spoke French," Draco turned his head and kissed my neck softly.

"Hey Riddle!...Draco?" a girl with dirty blonde hair named Victoria, Draco's girlfriend at the moment, said. Her smile soon faded as she noticed Draco's head was on my shoulder with his arms wrapped around my waist.

Draco slowly picked up his head sniffling and rubbed his eyes. He was pretending to cry! _~ Haha! Just play along Riddle. ~ _"My… my..." Draco stuttered and buried his face in my hair/neck. I could feel him smirking against my skin.

"His great… aunt, Michelle, passed away." I said quietly and rubbed his head letting my fingers run through his blonde hair.

"Oh my, Merlin! I am SOooo sorry Draco-" she said sorrowfully. She tried to give him a hug but Draco didn't let go of me so she hugged his back. I could tell Victoria was upset that he wouldn't let go of me. She stopped hugging him.

"He's still in shock. She was very close to Draco." I kept running my hand through his hair. He hugged me tighter and turned his head to my neck. I looked down at him. He was staring up at me with a smirk playing on his face as I expected. He made some sobbing noises when I looked back up at Victoria.

"Will he be alright?" She asked putting her hands behind her back.

"I'll be alright just giv-" he then broke out in hysteric pretend crying.

"Just give him till tomorrow," I answered. Draco licked my neck. Of course Victoria couldn't see anything that Draco was doing.

"More like never," He mumbled. I heard it but she didn't.

"Can you leave?" Draco sobbed on my neck once more.

"Yes, please." Victoria said shooing me. I sneered at the bitch and kept my ground.

"I was talking to you Victoria." he seethed in reply. I swear her face was PRICELESS!

"What? Draco! I'm your girlfriend. I should be the one comforting you not this stupid whore, Riddle! I know as soon as I leave that little bitch will seduce you when your vulnerable because your upset and then you'll cheat on me! She's a skank, " She shouted. Draco turned around to her, making it clear that he actually hadn't been crying.

"It's over Vic. You are just too high maintenance for me." Draco kept his arms around my waist actually pulling me closer to him.

"I knew it!" She shouted again. _~ Ahh my ears!! ~ _"Your always around her. I knew you're never wanted to be with me! You never let her leave your side! You never liked me!" she hissed and I laughed.

"ME? You think this is all because of me?" I laughed once more mocking her. "For your information, Devinlyn, it's Draco's father who makes us inseparable. Mr. Malfoy envies me and his son of course." I tried to make up as I went along but I wasn't sure if it sounded right.

"Yeah," Draco said sharply, "Got a problem with it?"

"Dracooo... do we really need to break up?" She pleaded. Draco turned back at me giving me a small smirk.

"Yes, we do." Victoria started tearing up.

"But why Draco? Please don't do this. Don't do this to me," She pleaded again tears pouring down her fake-tanned face making her tanner to run with her tears. It was kind of scaring looking. Draco tried not to laugh when he looked at her as I covered my mouth grinning with pleasure of her sadness and her cheesiness.

"Because you just don't understand me babe. We weren't meant to be." Draco covered his face. I saw his eyes dancing with delight as she ran off crying. Man we're assholes.

"Because you don't understand me?" I giggled at the cheesiness.

"Because you _just_ don't understand me, _babe_." He laughed putting his arms around me again.

"I love the stupid bullshit we make up." I grinned evilly.

"And I love you." He slipped in casually and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back. He then leaned in for another one.

"Just 'cause I'm in a good mood, Draco, doesn't mean you can slip in making out," I smiled pushing him back my hands resting on his broad chest.

"Oh please, baby, you're like the only girl who ever understood me!" He said cheesily then laughed softly and kissed me once more.

"Daddy hasn't taught you French?" I asked surprised taking my hands off his chest and began to walk towards the Slytherin common room. He followed.

"He's taught me the basics of French. I just didn't expect you to be so fluent with it," _figures_ I stepped onto the staircase. "Tomorrow's it, right?" Draco asked in a low voice since we were out in the open.

"Yup, want me to remind you?" I leaped onto the moving stairs as it moved. Draco was already on it.

"Remind me? No I'll-"

"I meant come with you to make sure your ass is covered."

"Mmm, alright." he looked up and then glanced at me licking his lips "Did you have lip gloss on? Cause it tastes like-"

"Strawberries." We said in union. He stepped down one step so he was very close to me.

"It tastes really good. I like it." He tilted my head with his index finger and the stairs stopped moving.

"Most guys do." I smirked and walked into the common room.


	10. Flirting with Mr Potter

Chapter 10- Flirting with Mr. Potter

**Tell me I'm awesome…Just cranked out another chapter while the kiddos are sleeping. Let me know what y'all think…I love reviews! :-)**

I woke up early that morning, 5:10ish I should say took a shower, dried my hair and put it in messy bun, brushed my teeth, got dressed into my school uniform and put on my shoes. I put on some eyeliner along with my strawberry lip gloss and mascara. I pulled on my robe since it was getting colder out. Oh how I missed the summer. Now it is 5:30. I grinned. Damn I'm getting good at this -ready in less than 20 minutes. I strolled out of the bedroom that I shared with Hannah Scooter, Misty Vine, and Nena Clearwater. I wasn't good friends with any of them so I didn't wake them up. I walked through the common room to wake up Draco. The girls' dorms are guarded with a spell, but the boys' isn't. Apparently girls are supposed to have more moral fiber. Yeah right. I walked down the hall and read the names -17th door on the left, Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zambini, Jade Bolt, Spencer Williams. I opened the door to the bedroom and walked in not even bothering to knock.

"Wake up Draco," I hopped onto the bed seeing a female sleeping with him. She shot up at the sound of my voice.

"Oh my gosh! Um, you didn't see me here, okay?" She tried to assure me. I nodded and she grabbed her clothes. Only dressed in a bra and a skirt and ran out. I pulled off my robe. It was warmer in this room than in mine.

Mmmm.." Draco stirred. I looked over to his roommates. Blaise was sleeping half way on his bed with his shirt off. Jade hid under the covers of his bed and Spencer, who was only wearing a towel, was walking out of the bathroom.

"Hey Riddle," He greeted. I smiled and looked back at the sleeping Draco.

"Hey Spence."

"Wait, were you the girl who slept with him last night?" He asked a little confused.

"No way!" I laughed. "I scared her off when I told Draco to wake up." He grinned.

"Uuughhh you scared off Jessica?" Draco groaned half awake.

"Jessica was three nights ago man," Spencer answered him. "That was, erm, Marie?"

"Yeah so get up jackass." I poked Draco.

"Don't wanna," he slurred pulling the covers over him.

"So Riddle, I heard what you did to Jeff Hassle," Spencer grinned at me, "Broke the bloody bloke's heart."

"He should've known he isn't any different from the rest," I smirked evilly.

"Yeah, he's still sulking over it." He took off his towel and changed into his boxers. He didn't care what I saw.

"Really? That was over a week ago!" I said in surprise pulling down Draco's covers. He was dead asleep again.

"Shyeah. He really thought he got you," Spencer laughed spraying his body spray on.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy, get your bloody arse up!" I shouted pushing him off of his bed and standing up. Spencer roared with laughter when Draco got up pissed off.

"I'm up you dolt!" he shouted. That's when I noticed he was naked. EW! I looked away.

"Get dressed you idiotic fool!" I yelled looking away.

"No." Draco grinned and hugged my backside totally grossing me out.

"Ew, Draco, get off of me! You're so gross!" I didn't dare touch him like he was infected. He pulled me around so I was facing him. He just kept grinning at me.

"Gosh I love you Rachel." Draco laughed and kissed me on the cheek before walking off into the bathroom.

"And I hate you Draco." I hissed now feeling infected.

"You two are sooo cute!" Spencer laughed at Jade's comment. He wasn't usual this perky.

"That's gross, Malfoy!" Spencer called to Draco as he finished pulling on his shirt. How can Zambini sleep through this?"

"How can the school sleep through us?" I smirked sitting down on Draco's bed.

"No idea," Jade sighed getting out of bed and woke up Blaise with a little push. "It's 6:00."

"I'm up." He said quietly and got up rubbing his head. _~ Today's the 4th of September, Thursday. Tonight's the meeting at 11:58. How am I gonna stay up to it? I'm already tired. ~ _I must have been spacing out for awhile because Draco was already out of the shower and completely dressed. He was fumbling to tie his shoe.

"Riddle, the blonde idiot needs help," Jade said looking over at Draco. He was only in a towel and brushing his teeth. Blaise and Spencer were already out for breakfast. I sighed and got up from his bed and stepped in front of Draco. Jade shut the bathroom door to get dressed into his uniform.

"Here." I said as he let go of the ties on his shoe. There was a big knot in it. I un-did the knot and tied his shoes correctly. _~ Who'd think Draco would have troubling tying his shoe!! ~ _

"Thanks Rae." He said quietly as I stood up and kissed me on the lips.

"Yup," I said walking out of the room as Draco licked his lips enjoying the lip gloss.

**[x]**

I pulled my chair up in Advanced Double Potions. I don't know how I got into that class but I did. I blew the strand of hair that fell in front of my face and leaned back in my chair.

"Hey Riddle," Harry said quietly to me. I smiled at him slightly as he sat down next to me. We had seating arrangements and Snape accidentally forgot to put a place for me and the left over spot was next to Harry so I got it. I laughed when Snape told me he thought Harry was a trouble maker so I had to watch my back.

"Hey Potter." I mocked his voice and laughed. He smiled. "How's the detention going?" we talked while Snape explained our assignments during class and wrote it down on the chalk board.

"Great. Thanks for them by the way," he whispered.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you throw your wand at Pansy's head," I giggled. Then Snape glanced over at us. I waved as he sneered. _~ Snape can't do shit about me being obnoxious during class. He's afraid I'll go whining to Daddy and he will be in trouble. ~ _

"I swear your nutters," he rolled his eyes. "You can get away with anything." I smiled. Yeah I can.

"Mr. Potter! How many times must I ask you to be quiet during class?" Snape roared from across the room and all the students in class stared back at us. _~ But that doesn't mean Harry can. ~ _

"More than once sir," I yelled over to Snape. Harry and I sat in the way back barely hearing anything the Professor said. Harry glared over at me. "Sorry, I couldn't help it," I whispered to him and smiled.

"I swear, when I get out of this class you are going down Ms. Riddle." He said quietly covering his face so Professor doesn't see him talking again.

"What are you gonna do? Throw your wand at me telling me to not be such a buffoon?" I smirked. Harry did that to Pansy yesterday, though he didn't mean to.

_Flash back _

_"C'mon do it! Throw the wand at me Potter." I said trying to make him throw his wand at me during Potions. We were doing a Potion and he told me to shut up and threatened to throw his wand at me. I eventually got him to but I ducked, therefore hitting Pansy in the back of the head, while Harry shouted at me._

"Stop being such a buffoon Rach-" Harry quickly stopped himself when he noticed he called me Rachel or the fact that Pansy was gonna punch his face in.

"No, no. I'm not gonna do it." he chuckled lightly.

"Mmm, are you sure?" I asked smirking. He quickly looked up at Snape to see if he was watching us. I took the opportunity to put my hand on his leg. He tried to ignore it. I slowly laid my head down on my open text book. I could tell he was ignoring my hand. "Don't ignore it Harry." I whispered pulling my hand farther up his leg.

"You know, sometimes I don't like your confidence." He muttered.

"So? I love it." I said quiet loudly rubbing his leg smirking. "The confidence, I mean." His head lowered down to his text book like mine.

"I'm pretty sure if your father finds out about you flirting around with _the_ Harry Potter, he'd be quiet angered by it." Harry said in a low voice. Just now I noticed how close our faces were.

"Since when do you care what my father likes and what he doesn't?" I asked smiling ever so slightly pulling my hand off his inner thigh. "Too bad we don't have the next class together." I stroked the side of his cheek. He reached up and put his hand over the hand that was touching his cheek. He had a trace of a smile on his face.

**[x]**

I've been walking around for a good hour trying to find Draco Malfoy. I lost him after classes ended. I had to find him for the meeting tonight. It was going to start at 11:58 and right now it was 11:34.

"Oh, Draco!! Oh my gosh. Faster, faster!" I heard a girl screaming from the small closet. I sneered in disgust. Looks like I found Mr. Malfoy. I leaned my head against the stone wall waiting for them to get finished. After about 20 minutes the girl came stumbling out of the closet.

"Bye Draco," She smiled and walked off not even noticing me. Of course, I didn't expect her to. Draco slowly walked out of the closet smirking. I rolled my eyes at the sight of him.

"Draco, we need to get going." I said startling him. He didn't see me there either. I checked him out -his hair slightly messed up, shirt unbuttoned, tie undone. I sighed. "Tenez dessus [hold on]. Father wouldn't be happy if he sees you looking like quelque chose que le chat a trane dedans." [what the cat dragged in] I didn't even notice I was speaking French. It just sort of happened.

"Queelque what?" He tried to ask. "Is that something good?" I looked at him funny. "You were speaking French. I can't understand French."

"Oh," I laughed. "Oui Draco. Vous ressemblez un raccoon mort." [Yes Draco, you look like a dead raccoon.] I loved this. Draco just sat there and nodded a little trying to understand me. I moved closer to him and tried to fix him up.

"Rachel." he sort of gasped. "I've already had sex tonight. I don't need more." He smirked grabbing onto my wrists trying to kiss me but I backed up.

"Draco, you git, I'm trying to-" he laughed and put a finger to my lips.

"I'm just playing around with you Rae." Draco said having another good laugh and running his fingers through his hair. I rolled my eyes at him and buttoned up his shirt. "Are you going to mother me for the rest of my life?" he asked as he watched me tying his tie.

"If you're going to go a meeting after you had sex looking mortally disgusting," I seethed. "I don't want to mother you. Father would be really disappointed in you."

"Really? Over **my** appearance? I mean hell, I'm gonna be wearing a hood. And since when does he care? He looks like a freaking snake!" he practically yelled at me. I narrowed my eyes.


	11. Playing Dumb

Chapter 11 - Playing Dumb

**Hey y'all, sorry if this chapter has a lot of mistakes in it. I just switched over to a new computer and for some reason the spell check didn't work in this document. Anyway, thanks for reading! DON'T OWN HP.**

"Erm sorry.." Draco mumbled apologizing for his sudden outburst, or my stern look, "I've just been getting really stressed." I stepped closer to him fixing his crazy sex hair. "I was just thinking sex would just relax me somewhat." he took a long sigh.

"Draco, you gotta be more cold-hearted. _We_ don't need you building sympthy for anyone. See if you are set to kill someone, but you already know them from you doing it with her, you might back off from the murder." I taught him like Daddy always does, "If you don't believe me, even ask Daddy." I pushed his bangs behind his ear which fell back in front of his eyes because they were too short. He bit his bottom lip.

"What do you suppose I do for my.. pleasures?" he asked nervously. I would be nervous too if I was asking my master's daughter for sexual advice. But of course that didn't effect my response. I softly took ahold of his open palm and fingers slowly pressed it against my skin above my chest and dragged it down in between my breasts making him tremble and even more nervous than before.

"Well, maybe you could-" I pressed his hand all the way down to my light blue bra. I could tell now Draco's breathing was getting unsteady. _~ Haha I'm turning him on! ~ _His hand was now touching both of my boobs. "masturbate." I ended stripping his hand away from my chest probably disapointing the boy, but that was what I was looking for. I gave him a sly smirk. "Time to go, loverboy." My other hand was still on his tie from before so I pulled him into an unlit hall way.

"Loverboy?" He questioned. "Since when am I _loverboy_?" I giggled at him and shrugged. I don't know where I got that name or why I am using it on him. I pulled out my death eater cloak that I've been using for the past couple of years.

"Have your cloak?" I looked at him. It was hard to see his face through the darkness but I saw his silhouette nod. He slowly put his on as I slipped on mine. He looked pretty uneasy. He was looking toward the open hall way which lead to the outside. I pushed back my hair and pulled up my long hood which covered my face well. "Are you alright?" I tugged on the sleeve of his death eater cloak which made him jump making him fall back into reality and not in his mind.

"Yeah.. I'm fine" He choked out. "I'm.. just nervous. You know my first meeting with only adults and us." I nodded in understanding. It is pretty nerve wracking knowing they might just spit out insults at you for being one of the only young adults to be in a High Athority meeting. He turned more towards me and checked me out in my cloak. I caught him in the act and rolled my eyes. I forced his chin up with my hand to keep his eyes above my chest and he gave me a smirk in reply.

"Come on let's go." I was tempted to pull on his tie but his uniform was being hidden by his death eater cloak. I turned on my heel and started walking out of the darkened hall. Before I could get far Draco pulled my arm and turned me around faster than you could say 'Malfoy's a bloody cockroach'. I looked at him sharply "What is it Malfoy?" I don't know why I addressed him by his last name but I did.

"You know I love you." he said in a low voice gazing in my eyes. I wasn't falling for that stupid trick. I raised an eyebrow and tugged my arm out of his grasp. He gave me a smirk but I could tell in his eyes he was hurt. I tried to turn back around so we could actually get outside but Draco didn't let me. He slid his hand down my arm and to my hand, "Can I have a kiss for good luck?" I frowned at him and took my other hand and felt his forehead.

Are you-" before I could finish my sentence Draco pressed his lips softly against mine and he put his other hand on the back of my neck. I pushed him off, "Draco! Don't ever do that to me again." I mean I didn't mind it too much he was a good kisser.

"I'm sorry Rachel. I can't help it," he apologized while putting up his hood. I rolled my eyes and walked out of the darkened hallway as Draco took his sweet-ass time doing the same.

**[x]**

"Thank you for those who showed up tonight, " my eyes wondered through the crowd as I spoke loudly as the cave we were circled in had me echoeing. "I'm sorry for those I led to believe that I would be the next Dark Lord," I had not taken the time to actually memorize or think of a speech. I guess I was pretty good at making speeches. "but I will not be." I heard grunting and sighs of relief. "I will speak more on this at a later meeting." I glanced over to father who gave a nod and took over on his part.

"Our last raid was a complete success! I hope all of are raids will be more like that one and thanks these two who played a big part in it." He presented Draco and I with a nice little wave with his arm which we both nodded in acceptance. "And they shall keep helping us in the future." A cough and a voice spoke up, sounding like Snape. _~ You can tell when its Snape. You know by his nasally sounding voice. ~ _

"Pardon my interuption, m'Lord," He did a small bow. It was always a he because usually the raids were only with men. They still weren't over the male dominate thing. "Are all the _young adults_ to be helping us with these raids?" He asked with curiosity flowing out of each word.

"Yes, eventually, but these two are very important to us." Daddy answered with seriousness.

**[x]**

Yesterday's meeting went on like that; a few questions here and there. I found it completely boring to listen to. When I was little very little, I used to play with a few of the death eaters like rock, paper, sissors, or red hands. My mom was very upset that I must've gone. She was still with father then- always by his side, well used to be. Sometimes I wonder if she was still alive how would things be- how Daddy would be. I was scribbling down a message to my father inside the cluttered library.

_The french tongue is not as secretive as it used to be in hogwarts. I will soon explain in person._

RR

I enclosed the message and muttered a hex to make it so father could only open it. I turned myself to face my blueberry colored owl. It wasn't always that color. Granger tried aiming a spell at me one day and I ducked. Poor little Hazel got hit. I stuck the note in Hazel's small beak and she spreaded her wings and flew off to find Daddy.

"Miss Riddle! No owls in the library!" The nosey librarian flapped her mouth off at me which I easily imitated back for her while Draco snickered at me. "Mr. Malfoy, please do not encourage Miss Riddle or the both of you will be out of here!" She shouted angrily at me.

"Shh, Madame, we're in a library, not a quidditch game!" I scolded Madame Pince.That little remark made Draco brust out into a loud laugh which got us both kicked out.

"Raeee!" Draco whined, "I was working on something important!" I smile innocently at Draco.

"Alright, lemme try to help you then." I snatched the sheet of parchment that has been scribbled out with every idea that was put on it. I turned it around a couple times to see what it actually said before the dark line was put through it as I leaned against the cold hallway wall giving my ideas a spin for the next raid. "Well.." I almost spitted out ideas as they came but then I peeked my head up to see I was still in a corridor where anyone could hear me. "Is your room free?"

"Uhh.." Draco said uncertainly, "What about outside?" He shrugged not knowing if that was a good choice or not.

"Outside?" I repeated. "You know if we go outside we're gonna have to speak in code?"

"Code?" Draco whined, "Theres no escaping this stupid code!" I snorted a laugh. "Why not _your_ room?

"My roomates are in there fixing their hair and talking about boys." That's when Draco grinned evily as I rolled my eyes at him then I grabbed his wrist and pulled him up the stairs.

"Are they wearing panties and bras?"

"Draco, -"

"Yes?"

"Just shut up." The painting swung open as I stepped in taking my claws away from his arm.

"If you show me yourself in ur bra and panties I'll stop talking about them- with you."

"In your dreams." I giggled rolling my eyes while Draco let out a depressed sigh.

"Its 8:44 already!" he exclaimed as he checked out his watch, "We need to figure this out before Tener gets in here and gives me the fifth dentention this week." I could see him gritting his teeth. _~ Aidan Tener was a prefect who was always on Draco's ass because Draco is the 'Slytherin Prince' and Tener wanted to be the 'Slytherin Prince'. Plus Tener as a crush on me and I always hang out with Draco making Tener jealous. Oh how I love jealousy ~ _

"You do, not me." I wondered towards the girls' dorm.

"Please. I need some help plus you got me kicked out of the library." Draco pleaded. I sighed giving into his plead.

"Fine," I seethed holding out my hand for a handshake as he took it.

"And you owe me to see you practicaly naked." He grinned. That made me withdraw my hand fast but not soon enough.

"What??"

"Too late, we shook."

"Noo! This isn't fair."

"We shook."

"But-"

"When the deal is made it's made. Just like how _he_ says." I frowned and hissed at Draco. The _he_ he was referring to was my Daddy. He always tricked me by putting the bad end of the deal right when the shake was being made. "So, when are you gonna show me?"

"Show you what?" I played dumb.

"You know what exactly I'm talking about." I sat down on the leather couch making sure everyone was out of the common room.

"Do I?"

I twirled my finger around a single strand of my hair and thought through my ideas. ~ Another quidditch game? Nahh, they're becoming more protective on that. Plus we've used it there already. ~

"2-14!" I blurted in excitement.

"Huh?" Draco plopped down beside me not knowing my fumbling of words and explainations.

"February Fourteenth." I whispered in his ear. "That day."

"Rachel, stop thinking about Valentines day. We're trying to plan-"

"Thats the day we're gonna do it." I laughed at Draco's stupidity or more like mine and Draco's preverted mind as he smirked.

"Rae, we don't need to wait till Valentines Day for that," he leaned over me with the sly smirk still planted on his face.

"No- I didn't mean _that_." I playfully shoved him and giggled like a ditz. " I meant the raid, you dolt." He made a pouty face.

"Aww come on Rae, give. It. In. To. Me." He leaned over me, making me lean back farther away from him while I laughed at him.

"Draco how many times do I need to say no to you?"

"Only as many times as I ask." I was now laying slightly uncomfortablely on the couch with my legs under me. I smiled up at him liking the fact for once he is joking with me. I watched his blonde hair drapping over his eyes as he kept leaning over covering up his gorgeous blue eyes. My arm slipped up his back past his broad shoulders. _~ Okay, so I admitt Draco Malfoy is attractive. That's why I'm treating him like I do the rest- tease 'em, date 'em, dump 'em. The only thing is- I can't date Malfoy or Daddy will think I'm serious about going out with him and I'm not. ~ _My arm went up to his head where he allowed me to entwine my fingers into his silky locks of hair. His smirk was replaced with a grin.


	12. Meeting De Love

Chapter 12- Meeting De Love

**Blaise Zabini's POV!!!**

With my hands shoved into my pockets I entered the Slytherin common room seeing the green and black coordination throughout the whole commons. I was looking for Rachel Riddle. She was smart with Potions. I needed help with my homework a bit. _~ Okay, maybe a lot. ~ _I took my now sweaty hands out of my pockets and wiped them down on my black pair slacks then put one hand through my hair. Anyways I always like her teaching me better. She was very nice compared to Draco. I saw her long brown hair cascading over the armrest of the nice sofa in the commons. Her brownish blue eyes fluttered back to me. I saw her faint smile. Then I saw the blonde hair of Draco Malfoy pop its way over Rachel to see who she was staring at.

"Uh, um, Draco." _~ I admit it. I'm a shy guy- very shy. ~ _

"What Zabini?" He sneered at me unhappy that I interrupted him and Rachel's 'moment'.

"Can um, I borrow Riddle for a few?" I stuttered. I wish I could talk a little smoother. Rachel's eyes lit up at me. She was giggling.

"Blaise I'm not an obje-"

"No." Draco stated sharply against me.

"Yeah sure," Rachel mused taking her hands out of Draco's hair. "Draco, we'll finish planning later okay?" But Draco didn't budge, "And I will do the thing we shook on." _~ The thing they shook on? ~ _She placed her hands firmly on Draco's shoulders and pushed him off of her. He let out a snigger.

"I was hoping to get more out of you." He grinned and picked up a parchment on the coffee table. I watched them closely like I was told to. "My room in," he looked at his nice silver watch that I've seen a billion times. I bet Rachel's dad gave him that like he gives everything to those too. I wasn't particularly jealous. I was just mad that Draco's the 'new dark lord' and I'm not. "Oh thirty minutes?" It was a Rolex watch too with green diamonds around the face of the watch and _Draco_ written with emerald diamonds on the inside. He eventually left after Rachel gave a small nod.

"So, Blaise, you needed something?"

"Uh, yeah. I needed help with my homework for Potion's class." I said a little embarrassed admitting it to her.

"Homework?" She tilted her head toward the headrest. I bet she didn't know exactly what homework I was talking about. She barely did homework. _~ She's that smart. ~ _

"The rejuvenation potion has 2 raven feathers, a pint of veela's blood, a unicorn's toenail, a yoke of a Hungarian horntail dragon, and smashed up mint leafs for flavor." She answered skillfully. "Very difficult to find the mint leafs." She verified for me.

 "Does Terrence know?" I asked quietly. _~ She was just on the sofa with Draco Malfoy. I'm not gonna expect them not to be naughty. ~ _

"What he doesn't know won't hurt him." She smiled at me. I couldn't understand how she could be so cruel with her boyfriends. "Anyways, Blaise, nothing was going on between me and Draco. And there never will be." I stared at her for a couple of seconds before going back to my paper.

**Rachel's Pov!!!**

"We need to finish planning," I said rather plainly pushing my chocolate brown hair over my shoulder. _~ I swear I'm getting obsessed with touching my hair! ~ _I leaned against the nicely carved and indented doorframe. I've had lots of time to admire it. I crossed my arms in annoyance of him.

"Why aren't you wearing _it_?" Draco said sitting up in his sloppily made bed.

"Did you write it down at least?" I said as a couple of boys peaked in the room to see who I was talking to. "The date."

"I said we can do it anytime meaning even now." He said trying to seduce me into his bed. _~ Gross! ~ _

"Um, no." I put on a disgusted face, turning away from Draco. "I wouldn't ever want to fuck you."

"Oi, Draco, for once you get rejected." A tall fourth year said to Draco his French accent seeping through each one of his words easily. At least he sounded hot and looked hot. His eyes traveled over toward me "And a beautiful lady at that." He smiled down at me and picked up my right hand. I unfolded my arms and he lowered his lips to my hand and kissed it softly. "I am Pierre De Love. Rachel Riddle, I suppose?" He said, leaving his smile on his nicely tanned face.

 "Correct. How did you know?" I asked interested in how easily it came to him. I directed my attention to Pierre. The name seemed so familiar to me.

"You speak French. I can tell." He said having his smirk replacing his perfect smile. I let out a fake snort no one can tell the difference between my real laughter and my fake. _~ Daddy, Draco, and I all took acting classes for these situations. ~ _

"Really? I don't speak any French, sadly. I always begged my mum to have a tutor for French." I lied and put on a pouting face.

"D'ailleurs, je suis la sixime anne, pas la quatrime anne." **(Moreover, I am a sixth year not a fourth year. )** He said glancing back down the hallway which I saw him come from and where most fourth year dorm bedrooms and bathrooms are placed. "Ils n'ont pas eu assez de pice dans les siximes salles d'anne." **(They did not have enough room in the sixth dorms this year)** He spoke good French, it must be his first language. I tried to the best of my knowledge to put on a confused face. _~ It was hard to, since I understood him so well. ~ _

"Huh?" I said stupidly.

"Arrter le jeu sourd-muet avec moi, je savent que vous parlez franais exellent. Aussi bien qu'anglais, espagnol, et l'Allemand."  **(Stop the deaf-mute play with me. I know that you speak French excellently. As well as English, Spanish, and German.)** He seethed. "L'un ou l'autre vous me dites que la vrit et moi maintiennent vos secrets srs. Ou, vous mentez moi et chacun sait qui vous tes et ce que vous ; et naturellement nous devenons des ennemis."   **(One or the other you tell me that the truth and I'll keep your secret secure. Or, you lie to me and each one knows which you are and what you and naturally we become enemies.)** His face now centimeters from mine, _~ Okay, so I'm exaggerating a bit. ~ _His eyes went down to my lips, _~ I didn't know what to do- play dumb or speak it. ~ _For some reason it felt like someone's reading my mind. His eyes went back to mine and I started to notice how my body was completely pressed up against the door frame- no longer really relaxing. I felt sort of dumbstruck standing here like this and I did not like it. Pierre stood up straight. The thing was I felt more attracted to Pierre than I did with any other guy. Pierre was straight forward and demanding- something I like. Draco let out a loud cough not liking the fact that he didn't know what was going on and it was looking like me and Pierre were going to make out.   "Venez moi quand vous allez volontairement me dire ce qui est l'affaire."  **(Come to me when you will willingly tell me what about the business.)** I bit my bottom lip as he turned around and strode back to his room or at least I think he went back to his room.

"So did you write it down?" I tried to ignore what just happened but Draco didn't know what to do about it. I got up from the doorframe and joined Draco on the bed which he did not protest.

"Yeah I did." Draco said rolling his eyes as I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Don't need to be so snippy, Draco." I said lying down on my back and resting my head on his pillow.

"I'm not." he whined at me. He was actually being cute. He took his hand and squeezed my side making me gasp and laugh. I don't know how he found that ticklish spot.

"No Draco!" I said giggling as he tickled both my sides.

"I can't believe it, Rachel Riddle! Ticklish!" He said laughing and tickling me more.

"Its not funny!" I tried saying through my gasps of laughter. "Draco please don't tickle me!" I said covering my sides as quickly as possible but Draco just moved on to a different area. He squeezed just above my knee making me squeal.

"Oh wow Rachel, you are really ticklish." Draco said smiling at me as I squirmed around while he let his fingers tickle practically anywhere he could get his hands on.

"No! Draco!" I gasped as my cheeks starting hurting from smiling. _~ Ugh I can't believe I'm squealing. ~ _


	13. Tie on the Doorknob

Chapter 13- Tie on the Doorknob

**Don't own HP. K thanks! Reviews would be nice :-)**

"Okay! Okay!" I said gasping for breath as I grabbed onto Draco's hands trying to stop him from tickling the hell out of me.

"What do you mean by 'okay, okay'?" His eyes lit up most likely going to say a cocky comment to me. "Who said I was going to stop on your command?" He let out a laugh which was actually cute considering it was from Draco Malfoy who practically only smirks, sneers, and snickers. _Most likely the reason why he's in Slytherin _I thought.

"You are trying to kill me then? I'm telling Daddy!" I shouted meaning it in a joking way. I let go of his hands. _Oh bad mistake!_ I said in my head noticing what was going to happen and tried pushing him off of his bed which made Draco's laughter stop and his lips turned into a smirk as he pinned my wrists above my head.

"What did that annoying boy say to you?" He asked not changing his expression much. I wiggled my body from underneath him as he leaned over me to keep control of me. _Should I tell him? _I thought it over in my head before silently answering the question. **"Possible... no; Yes. You should.**

"He said," I shifted a little uncomfortably trying to think of a way to say it. I noticed Draco in the corner of my eye leaning his ear closer to my lips. I started to whisper to into his ear, "that he knew about Daddy me and you." I whispered quietly and licked over my lips as Draco leaned his head back and looked at me eye to eye.

"Rachel everyone thinks that you're Voldemort's daughter. Maybe those same people believe that I am the new Lord or soon to be. It's all quite obvious." He said letting out a snicker. I hit his shoulder against my shoulder which led Draco to smile down at me mockingly.

"I'm not done. He knew I could speak different languages. I don't speak in another language unless I am talking to a Death Eater or my father." I was still whispering. I didn't know what to do for once. Draco smile faded after he heard that bit. "And he said all my secrets will be told if I didn't tell him he was right." I said quietly again but rolled my eyes. I felt his grip on my wrists loosen.

"I doubt the boy knows what he's talking about Rachel. He could be lying or actually is lying to get something out of you. He didn't give off much of a vibe that says he knows what's going on. He can't get you into trouble for saying that you speak another language. Nor no one would exactly believe another soul to say 'Rachel is a Death Eater.' because everyone practically thinks that too. I mean... it says it in your last name." Draco alleged not exactly knowing if Pierre was a fake.

"You actually sounded smart for once, Draco." I thought aloud.

"Oh really? Thanks..." He said while smiling proudly. In a matter of moments his smile faded in realization, "Hey wait, for once? I'm always smart!"

"Really? I've never noticed." I joked and slipped my hands out of his grasp. He slid his hand down and propped himself up with that by my side. "Okay, so I'll write Daddy a-" My words cut off by the door opening and in comes a 5 foot 11, auburn colored hair boy with brown eyes and tanned skin- Spencer. Then a boy with raven colored hair cut short as well as his height- Jade. They both strode in. Spencer took off his robe and tossed it on his perfectly made bed as Jade let out a small yawn and stretched out his usually pale skinned arms or at least his dark hair made his skin look fair skinned and flicked off the lights. I looked up at the golden-haired boy lying up above me and silently saw through the darkness his eyes shone brightly which kind of scared me how you can see eyes in the darkness. Jade slightly opened the door and loosened his tie before taking it all the way off and slipping it on to the door knob. He let the door shut itself and walked through the darkness. I pretending to not to know and forget what was happening in the same room with me. I was contemplating things over in my head. _Wait, maybe I can quickly run out of the room before they do anything. No, no. That wouldn't work at all. Spence would be wondering what the hell I was doing in the room and then everyone would get the wrong idea. _

[x]

I awoke the next morning, well more like 2 AM, to Draco's hot breath in my ear. I must have still have been in Draco's dorm and in his bed. I glanced over into the darkness of the figure that was breathing on me. I thanked Merlin that Draco didn't have his arms around me or anything touching me except for half of his head. I let out a suppressed yawn and glanced around the room making sure I didn't see any shadows that seemed to be active. I swung my feet over and got out from under the blanket that mysteriously got over me and tip-toed towards the door. I held out a hand to grasp the doorknob then slowly opened the door and eased it open. I pulled up my robe's hood before I stuck my head out into the hallway, to check if there were any witnesses out in the small corridor

I smirked for everything was turning out well. The hallway was clear. I took a step out into the barely lit hallway and made my way towards the common room when I heard someone else moving. I took a glance over my shoulder to see the shadow of the person not to far from me. I picked up my pace then swiftly stepped down the stairs skipping a few steps as I may. I hopped into the commons and hurried towards the girl's dormitory.

"Miss Riddle." I heard a deep voice, a guy no duh, say after the clattering of shoes stopped.

[x]

"Ra---"

"When will you learn to leave me alone?" I asked with utter annoyance as I pushed back my chair with the backs of my legs. I stood up straight.

"I'm guessing you're not ready to admit defeat on your part." Pierre said. He was leaned up against a large wooden table that had various planting devices on it. I didn't know what they were called nor did I care. I rolled my eyes at him and gazed at the door out of the Herbology classroom. I had gotten into detention with Pierre. It was mostly his fault

[x] _Flashback_ [x]

I dropped the seeds to wand-trees into the pot that Professor Sprout handed out to us.

"Now your have to spread the growing dirt around the seed," Pierre said squinting at the board and looking at my work- not our work, my work.

"Thanks Captain Obvious," I said completely annoyed and poured some dirt into the pot and the dirt grew over the seed and up to the line circling around the pot. "Now pour three quarters of the potion into the pot." He read loudly again. I looked up at the board and saw one fourth written clearly. I slowly measured that and poured it into the pot. "No! Your doing it wrong!!" He shouted. He then attempted to take the potion out of my hands but ended up pouring the rest of the potion into the pot. Barely a second after that had happened the little seedling had become an overgrown tree that was growing around the entire greenhouse. The roots had outgrown the small flowerpot and was smacking over Draco and Spencer's plant, Longbottom and Zabini's plant, Potter and Granger's plant, and a few partnered students that I didn't know the names. Professor Sprout raced over to De Love and my tree giving us both disapproving looks, as we were ready to pounce on each other.

"It would have been just fine if you didn't try grabbing the potion, De Love!" I snapped and gave him a glare. "It was not my fault, Professor! She was over-dosing the plant and I tried to stop her! She's the filthy liar!" He contradicted me and glared at me quickly before turning to Professor giving her a sweet smile of innocence. I gritted my teeth and snatched a fist full of De Love's hair and yanked it back. "Stop being a sweet tooth! We all know you fucked it up!" I seethed. For the past couple of weeks I have been looking for ways to beat on De Love loathing him more and more and finding him less attractive. De Love had shrieked when I had pulled his hair and he turned around swiftly then pushed me back and yelled, "Keep your grimy mitts off of me!" That's when I yanked down on his hair once more and his upper body went down as well. Professor THEN decided to butt in.

"Children! Children! Stop this nonsense!" She called taking her short, stubby, fat little hands and pulling me away from De Love. "Detention for the both of you," She clicked her tongue 'tsk'ing us. "The directions were clearly written on the board, Mr. De Love, Miss Riddle." She hissed, she let out a depressed sigh, "Repairo". By the wave of her wand the giant wandtree disappeared and the potted plants had been placed up on the long table, the potion bottles repaired. "Everyone, please we are going to have to skip this lesson. I bet you all had already finished the potting of plants but they were destroyed by Riddle and De Love's little project. This next class is Monday! Remember to study the proper measurements. We are going to need it for next week's project. Oh! And write the uses for a wandtree. It shouldn't be too difficult." She called to us as we piled out of the room.

[x] _End of Flashback_ [x]

I crossed my arms as he spoke to me again, "Riddle we don't have to be enemies. Just give me a meeting with your father and everything will be fine!" He spoke in French.

"My father is dead! Don't you know that! He died in a car accident when I was five!" I gritted my teeth playing off the anger. Pierre De love tilted his head at me not sure to believe what I was saying or not. "Riddle, I know that is a lie." He said apprehensively. "Why can't you just tell him that I need to speak to him? I'm sure he knows my name." He tilted his head back up with a smirk on his lips.

 "I wonder where Professor is," I said ignoring him talking to me, "Shouldn't she have just gotten done with a class?" A small boy hopped into the room with a smile on his face. Then Professor Sprout entered the room with the opposite face.

"-Never do that again! You almost hurt someone!" She said. I guess she was right in the middle of her rant when we got into earshot. "Ah, Mr. De Love, Miss Riddle how kind of you two to come to detention. I need you two to plant all fifty-seven of the plants you broke during class today." She was certainly in a sour mood. Sir Longbottom strolled into the classroom.

"Uh Professor, do you mind if I help today?" Longbottom said quietly as soon as Prof. Sprout heard his voice she pulled on a smile, "Oh, Neville! You sure you want to help out today?" I had over-heard from Pansy that she had heard from Potter and his dweebs that Longbottom had helped Potter with the Tri-wizard Tournament. _"I always thought he was a mess up, not very good at any classes, but I guess some people are good at some things."_ I thought as I went off in my own little world for a few seconds squinting my eyes at Longbottom and Sprout's little moment. "You, go and grab the dirt from the back room. It should be labeled 'Grow me, dirt.' And bring it back for these two sixth years." She talked to the boy who smiled enviously up at De Love while De Love narrowed his eyes down at the boy. "Neville, you can help me plan tomorrow's lesson with the second years. They just got done studying" The boy ran over to a door on the right side of the greenhouse and opened it. I took a quick peak in. It was pretty much a storage room filled with many things. The walls were bright making the tools stand out more. He dragged the bag of dirt over to us and then looked up at me. His hair was brown and messy. He had brown eyes as well. He let a smile sweep over his lips at me and let out a cute little squeak, "Hello! I'm Trav-"

"We don't _need_ to know your name, idiot." De Love seethed at the younger boy. I hit De Love in the side and knelt down a bit. "Trav..?" I asked the boy smiling sweetly to him. He was so adorable! "Travis." He spoke quietly now since De Love yelled at him. "Aw, don't be frightened. De Love is a complete dolt." I said as De Love glared at Travis and me. I patted the boy lightly on the head keeping a sweet smile on my face. Little kids always have a sweet spot on me since they are so adorable! "Pierre isn't a dolt! He smarter than I am!" He practically shouted at me. I was taken aback by the boy's sudden outburst. I glanced at De Love, "He sure looks like one to me." I glanced back at the boy. "Fine I shall give him a chance." I smiled at him and picked him up and set him on the long table filled with pots that we are supposed to fill.

"Can you help us Travis? I'll teach you what to do, okay?" Travis looked over at Pierre after looking at me. "How am I supposed to help you? I'm only in my first year and you and Pierre are in sixth!" He said with enthusiasm. "I'm sure you'll do as great as we will. Anyways Pierre sucks at giving directions." I sneered and pulled Travis up onto the working table and got the seeds off of Prof. Sprout's desk and planted three of them into three separate pots and handed the bag over to Travis. "Now put one in that pot." I pointed the pot next to him and he dropped the seed into the pot. I scooped a cup of dirt and put a single cup into each pot.


	14. What is HE Doing Here?

Ch 14 – What is HE Doing Here?

**Don't own HP. K, thanks! Reviews are greatly appreciated. :-)**

Finally Herbology's detention was over. I strode my way out and practically bolted out into the empty corridors. It was only seven. I ruffled up my hair as I peaked outside through an open window. I could see that Quidditch practice was still going on.

 "What is your oh so perfect boyfriend out there?" De Love said. He probably had stalked me over here.

"Boyfriend?" I questioned as I looked out the window planting my elbows on the windowsill and resting my head on my hands. "I have no boyfriend, De Love." I heard footsteps darting over to us then heard a little squeaky voice or just Travis' voice.

"What about Malfoy or Higgs?" I shook my head a bit but I doubt he noticed.

"Pierre!" He shouted and stopped in front of Pierre panting from the run. "Can you help me with my beater practice?" He asked. He looked up at him pleadingly.

"Of course not. Now stop bugging me." He let out hot breath.

"Well aren't you being a prick?" I snapped.

"I just want a meeting with your father!" Pierre shouted and slammed his fist on the windowsill. I quickly picked my head up and let my arms go limp.

"When are you planning to give up on that idiotic quest? It's not going to happen. My father is DEAD!" I rolled my eyes and looked down at Travis who stood there staring at me for the longest time.

"She's her?" Travis whispered over to Pierre who gave a nod at his question.

"I'm what?"

"Nothing." They both said in unison. I cocked up an eyebrow and turned my head back and looked outside again. There were no longer Quidditch players out in the field. The sky was darkened and grey even for it almost being completely dark. Then a crackle of thunder came down and almost instantly after the bolt it started to pour rain.

"Why don't you give me the meeting and I will stop bugging you." Pierre whispered into my ear, which made me practically jump.

"I rather not help you at all. You even got the wrong girl." I said flipping my hair over my shoulder before leaning over the windowsill and looking down at the stony path beneath me. I was trying to catch some Slytherin Quidditch players after their shower.

"What are you looking for?" Pierre De Love rang into my ear. I ignored his question and continued to stare down below me. "Is brown your natural color?" He let out a stray laugh. "What? Do you have a deaf ear, Miss Riddle?" I felt him poke my ear drum after I smacked his finger away from my ear like a annoying Doxy bug that used to be hidden in my curtains in my bedroom at my father's house. I had finally spotted dark green robes unsystematically. Two Slytherin's carrying there brooms were criticizing their team captain's lesson plan.

 "-dolt, Montague needs to teach the new beater how to actually aim the bludger away from us! I almost got hit twice during practice!" The other boy nodded as they walked toward the opened doorway leading down an open corridor then into a closed one.

"Hey boys!" I yelled down to them. Both boys looked up at me. I was on the ground floor but the hill made the windowsill hang higher. "Can you two tell me when Quidditch practice started?" I tilted my head and twisted my finger around a couple strains of my hair.

"It started around-" He looked to his friend next to him, Miles Cletchley; his brownish hair was getting more and more soaked in the rain. Of course the boys didn't mind the rain. They played in it all the time.

"5:55?" Miles guessed as he shrugged his broad shoulders. Warrington glanced back up at me and said "Yeah I think 5:50." Miles shook his head 'no' and rolled his eyes.

I untangled my finger in my hair, "Thanks boys, have you seen Montague?" I asked trying to lean closer to the windowsill to get a closer look of the two men standing slightly below me. I felt the rain hit the top of my head.

"Montague? I think he is still showering back at the locker room." Miles told me letting his face go into a smirk. I bit my fingernail taking a look out into the rain then back down at Cletchley and Warrington.

"Thanks again." I turned around to find the face of Terrence Higgs. His blonde hair was slightly messy from the rain outside. I let my hand fall down to next to my hip. "What can I-"

"You break up with me?" He said with anger. He put his arms on either side of the wall by me not letting me escape from his clutches.

"Sounds like Terrence found her." I heard Cletchley say from outside.

"Miles! Once I get away from him-" Terrence's face hardened more. "I will kill you!" _~Miles Cletchley should have warned me about Terrence visiting Hogwarts.~_ "Look Terrence-" I tried to talk but was rudely interrupted.

"This better be about the break up!" He seethed. I'm guessing Terrence doesn't like to be broken up with.

"Terrence." I warned him. I picked up my hand and traced through his light brown hair and down to his cheek his face softening at my touch. "We both have heard rumors about each other being with opposite people- cheating perhaps- Terrence." I spoke tenderly to him because his face was starting to get irritated. "Plus we are so far apart, how can we stand on our relationship being so distant. -"

"But we will!" he said swiftly after I said that sentence. I smiled faintly as I let my eyes drop down his body. He had his shirt unbuttoned at the top revealing his nicely bronzed skin. He was wearing his usual burgundy button up shirt and blue faded jeans.

"Where have you been?" I asked absent-mindedly as I let my hands touch his chest. "Where is your jacket?" I noticed in the corner of my eye Pierre standing there against the wall while Travis had disappeared. He took a bit of hesitation before telling me. "I let my jacket in the locker room and I was um, in Australia with my Aunt Ruth." He spoke quickly.

"Don't you mean you left it?" He nodded. His arms fell around my waist and squeezed my backside. "Fine. Let's get it then." I turned to the side and glanced outside seeing it still pouring rain out and _some_ blondie walking out of the locker room with his two big lugs.

"We can get it later." Terrence tried pulling me in the opposite direction.

"No it's cold out." I said and held on to Mr. Higg's hand and took him down the hall and out into the opening and I was just about to step foot out into the rain. I smirked towards Draco who looked at Terrence and I, skeptically. I saw his eyes go down to my and Higgs' hands that were laced together.

Draco shook his head briefly, "Higgs." He said with a sneer. I let my hand fall out of his. Something was up because Malfoy wasn't rude with Higgs before. "First you call Rachel a little bitch for breaking up with you before you could?-" I narrowed my eyes on Terrence who looked frightened. He was so cute when he was scared. "Where were you two headed?" Draco asked setting his broom against the stone wall of Hogwarts.

"He left his jacket in the locker ro-"

"He left his jacket with Nina in the main hallway before practice," the blonde interrupted me.

"I did not! Riddle you know that Draco has been trying to get you and this is the way he wants to! He's lying!" Terrence spoke frantically.

"Rae, I was in the outside hall waiting for you to help with my homework-which you never showed." Draco hissed. "And Higgs was with Clearwater." I snapped my head back to Terrence and he looked at me pleadingly. I let a soft smile form on my lips and I ran my hand through his hair.

"Terrence," I said with a cute innocent voice. I saw the look on Draco's face, the what-the-hell-are-you-DOING look. I kept the sweet smile on my face and grasped down on his hair and punched him hard in the stomach. "Terrence you fucking bloody bloke you! Thank Merlin Draco was here to tell me the bloody truth!" I sneered at him kicking his shin because I always hated it when people kicked the boys' members. I dropped his hair and let him collapse on the ground holding his stomach. I sighed and tried calming myself down again. To be plain, I didn't really like Terrence. He was just a toy.

I turned back to Draco with a smile on my face as he stood there smirking at me. "Sorry Ter. She's way to good for you."


	15. Why am I Always Tickled?

Ch 15 - Why am I always tickled?

**Hey y'all…Sorry that the story has gotten slow. I'm trying to get things set up for the big finish. I'm thinking this story will be about 20 chapters and then there will be a sequel for sure. The story plays like a movie in my head so I have to try to get everything in the way it should be. I promise it will get better! OH thanks for the reviews! I love good input. Don't own HP k thanks!**

"Why was Higgs even here today?" I looked over to Draco as we headed up to the Slytherin common room. I walked onto a moving staircase and Draco got on it before it shifted towards the commons.

"He was visiting the team and he said he needed to have a word with you. He said he was going to also date you and then dump you before he left so he got to push you off your feet."

I rolled my eyes and messed up Draco's wet hair. "Thanks Drakie. I would of never of known without you. More to the point I doubt he would have the courage to dump me."

"Whatever, Riddle. You too conceited-"

"He couldn't even say my first name! Rachel! What is so fearsome about that?"

"I'm certainly terrified by you!" Spencer said popping out of nowhere.

"Bloody hell! How did you get yourself behind us like that?" Draco exclaimed toward Spencer.

He set on a sly smirk, "Well, Malfoy I-"

"I am not intimidating." I snapped hitting Spencer's arm.

"I'm sure you're approachable from the male species. Why don't you make your shirt and vest any tighter? And forget about using your robes. You'll have so much heat radiating off of the men surrounding you." Spencer said with a hint of sarcasm.

I narrowed my eyes and turned my back to the Asian boy. "It's not my fault! I need bigger sized robes."

"Maybe we should deflate your balloons." Spencer snickered.

"What! The are too real!" I seethed and snapped my head back to them.

"Draco have you seen her naked?" Spencer questioned and glanced towards Draco as Malfoy shook his head no. "-Thus means that you have balloons! No one knows if they are real."

I scrunched up my face and took a look around to see if anyone was witnessing our conversation.

"You want proof?" I asked, and I slipped my arms out of my robe and handing it to Spencer his light brown eyes shimmered in delight.

"Of course we would." I pulled my vest off my torso as we hit a stopping point on the stairs. I handed Draco my vest and flattened my hair down. Draco and Spencer exchanged glances at each other both having matching smirks. I walked up the stairs and stood on the platform separating us from the other stairs. We still had a long way to get up to the commons. The "men" bustled up the next staircase and I trailed after. "Come on, don't just stare at us. Show me the proof."

"Horny teenagers." I mumbled under my breath. I loosened my green and silver stripped tie as Draco verify that no other souls could view what they get to view. Draco took a look back at the "show". I unfastened the buttons on my collared shirt and flipped my hair over my shoulder letting them get a view at my wonderful sized chest.

"Wow..." Spencer breathed, "They _are_ real." His jaw dropped. I glanced over to Draco. He looked unsettled. His eyes tried to drift off in the opposite direction but he couldn't keep his eyes off.

_"Pervert."_ I rebuttoned my shirt.

"Draco do you care to form some words?-"

"He's too transfixed on your bust. He'll have to go wank off when he gets upstairs.-"

"I do not!" Spencer rolled his eyes at the contradicting Draco. I couldn't help but have a face of disgust fall on my face.

"That is so sickening. Don't talk about your pleasures in front of me."

"-Oh come on, Riddle, you know you love us talking about our cocks.-"

"Puhlease, I rather you two talk about what girl's you have shagged." I scrunched up my nose and walked in front of them stepping up the rest of the stairs.

"Hey Riddle, why don't you just walk around with no shirt on from now on, so everyone knows they are real!" Spenc yelled after me and then caught up with Malfoy trailing behind.

"I rather not. That would be petrifying. I do not want Goyle or Crabbe staring at my 'balloons'." I said trying not to gag. I came face to face with the Slytherin Common's statue. I waited for the two boys to join me. I rubbed my two hands together and pressed them against my cheeks, trying to get some warmth on my face. "Vest, please." I asked Draco as he stood in front of me my vest balled up in his fist.

"Did Umbridge assign us homework?" Spence asked scratching his forehead. He was trying to remember.

"Nagini." Draco said to the door and tossed my vest to me.

"She always does." I answered pulling the vest over my head. I felt Spencer tug my hair out of my vest.

"Damn am I tired." Malfoy groaned and let out a yawn. I glanced over at him pulling my robe out of Spencer's hands and thanking him. "Rae, will you do my homework?" Draco smiled at me pleading me with his eyes.

"No. I have my o-"

"But I have prefects duty, and I am tired from Quidditch!"

"Aw, aren't you whiney." I said stepping into the commons. Noticing a scuff on my shoe, I bent over and rubbed it off.

"Well you would be too! Prefect's duty and meets, homework and going through classes, memorizing loads of things-" I tuned out of Draco's little rant and smiled at a little first year who was walking towards the boys dorm room.

"Please shut him up, Riddle." I felt Spencer say into my ear.

"Psh, you do it. Ah! Blaise!" I smiled prancing over to him. I plopped down on the couch next to him and asked how were things.

**[****x****] Draco's POV!!! [****x****]**

 Rachel brown hair bounced as she ran off to Blaise Zabini who sat by the fire doing some sort of work. I immediately closed my mouth and felt the color drain from my face. _"She ditched me..."_ I stroked the bridge of my nose and headed to my room. I wasn't going to follow her around like a lost puppy. I set my broom against the wall by my bed.

 "Why did you go and tell her that?" I heard Higgs say coming into the light. "I thought we were mates?" I looked up at his shadowy figure and flicked on the lights.

 "I told her because she deserves to know what a liar you a-"

 "She cheats me out too! I wonder how many guys she's been with since I've been out of school." He shouted to me. I let out a chuckle at him.

"Rachel has actually been good to you." I said turning my head and heaved the curtains to my bed aside.

"S-she has?" He breathed in amazement. I rolled my head around cracking my neck. I wasn't amused or amazed that she did. I want her to want me, not her to want Terrence.

"Yes, she has. She hasn't played around with any guy. I should know I'm around her twenty four seven." I said matter-of-factly letting my chin go up in the air like Granger. _Granger, the know-it-all mudblood. _"Satisfied?" I didn't hear a reply from him but the scampering of his feet probably to go apologize to Rachel. _When I get the Dark Lord's power I'm going to kill that dolt._ I thought with a huff of breath. I sat down on my bed after digging through my book bag and scratched away at my homework. Umbridge's homework first, then Binn's 4 inch essay _"-which I need to say is shorter than normal. Lucky me."_ about the dull troll war. I tossed the parchment down with the textbook _Counterjinxes and When They Should Be Used_ I read the title to the parchment I just wrote up. It only took me a half of an hour to scribble down Troll War's homework. _"It was easier than pouring pumpkin juice."_ I checked the clock. I had prefect's duty in two hours or so. I pulled back a fringe that was sitting in front of my eye before lifting my two feet off the floor and on to my bed, and then leaned on to my back. In the corner of my eye, I saw a beautiful brown hair girl position herself at my doorway.

"Mm Rachel, Rachel, Rachel, Rae. What brings you to see me?" I asked seductively, put on my sexy smirk, and shifted my feet around on my bed.

"Dad sent me, for some... extra work." She said giggling and she strode forward to me.

"Really...? What sort of work-" I said but her lips crashed into mine

**[****x****] Rachel's POV!!! [****x****]**

Spencer and I were hovering over Draco's sleeping form listening to him talk in his sleep.

"Haha.. yeah that's the spot." Draco murmured with a sly grin on his face. Jade was sorting through Draco's homework to help himself out with his own work.

"Damn.. Draco does listen during the classes that-"

"Ooooh Rachel! Ugh mm don't put _that_ THERE." He groaned bucking his hips up.

"-That Ri..ddle isn't in." Jade said slowly after Draco shouted my name out. I felt my face get hot.

"I swear I don't do that stuff with _him_!" I said in a pleading tone as I straightened and took a step back from his body.

 "Riddle, he's having a wet dream about you. Stop panicking." Spence laughed and poked Draco's torso mimicking a girl voice. "Draco! Oooh, I can't stop it." Spencer tried to keep his laughter out of it. I smacked his arm and gave him a warning look. I turned my head to Jade having my hair flip over my shoulder,

"Hey, lemme catch a glance at his work when your done." I said with a sweet smile. I hopped over to one of the boys' mirrors and checked myself over. Tucking my hair back behind my ear. I dragged my hands down my skirt smoothing it out.

"Mmmhmmm mmm." Was all I could hear of Draco. I tossed a look over at Jade catching him scratching down Draco's homework with his quill on Jade's own piece of parchment.

"Draco.." Spencer purred in his girly tone and circled his finger around Draco's side. "Hey.. Riddle!" Spence said in a whisper, "Come here." I narrowed my eyes on him and wandered my feet over to Spence. "Dracooo!" Spencer said loudly and taking his arms over to me and pushed me on top of the sleeping figure.

He snaked his arms around me and mumbled a "Yes, Rae?" I saw the boy's lips curl into a smirk and opened them at me not letting me loose in his arms.

"What?! Come on let me go Draco." I hissed, "Spence was the one making the voices." The blonde didn't let go still, showing no effect.

"Rae, Doll, hun. I won't let go either way." He had a sour laugh to him. I only squealed like a pig.

 "Draco why not? Come on, your boner is poking into my side!" Which was true. I just hated to admit it.

"I'll only let go if you do two things-"

I spoke before he could finish his sentence "Two things?! I don't want to do-"

"Rae, I haven't finished. One of them you were supposed to do but you ended up never doing it for me." He said with a hiss in his voice. I wiggled my lower half around trying to scoot off the bed. Draco's tongue licked over his pale lips glancing across the room for Jade, Spence, or Blaise. Spencer was in the bathroom taking a shower as Jade was finishing up the last few sentences on his parchment. I kept my ear open, slightly interested in what Malfoy had planned for me, "You still owe me seeing you half na-"

"Malfoy, you know I wou-"

"Ah, did I say I was finished, Miss?" Draco let out a soft chuckle and began to whisper into my ear sending his warm breath trailing down my ear to my neck. It gave me a small tickle- just to make me smile in the corner of my mouth. "Now, you still owe me with seeing you partly naked, Rachel." He warned me because I was about to interrupt him. He moved his lips only centimeters from my ear and continued to whisper, "If you want me to let go of you, you have to…" Draco paused for a few moments as Blaise walked in with his book bag slung over his shoulder. "You need to give me a hug every time I ask for one."

I gave him a weird look, "What kind of fav-"

Malfoy so nicely interrupted me. "Do it or I'll not let go," he said with his voice withering away.

I huffed, "no wa-"

 "Are you really not wanting me to ever le-"

 "Draco, shut up. You would eventually let go." I snapped trying to slither out of his grasp.

"You're not going to get anywhere, Rachel. give up. Twister, tell her to give up." He said looking to the redheaded Jade. Blaise was only staring at us like we were mad. He dropped his book bag by his trunk and shed off his robe.

"Give up." Jade said mindlessly as he finished copying Draco's homework and piled it back his book bag. I rolled my eyes and attempted to get out of his grasp again before he started to tickle me like mad.

"Give up!" He shouted as I started into a fit of giggles.

"Draco Lucius Malfoy let go!" I shouted and wiggled even more in my spot.

"Now. Say it now and give up!" He shouted louder than me while Jade watched us as he took a step back. I could only take so much tickling before I finally gave into the dumb blonde.

"Fine! I give up, I give up." I said breathlessly trying to at least let my cheeks and abdomen have a rest.

[x]

 It was nearly 2am and I had to wake up the dunce, Draco. I was fully dressed in my Slytherin skirt uniform and a buttoned up collared shirt with a long sleeved sweatshirt. I held my black Death Eater's cloak over my arm as I stepped up the boy's dorm stairs. I didn't know why my father wanted to meet with Draco and I but I had a feeling that I wasn't even supposed to be invited.


	16. Oh Father Dearest

Ch 16- Oh Father Dearest

**Hey y'all! Thanks for being so supportive. This is my first attempt at something like this so I'm kind of just working as I go. I'm thinking we need some Rachel/Draco action soon. Let me know what you think. :-)**

"Get up you lazy-arse!" I hissed into Draco's ear only to hear him purring quietly. "Draco you need to get up now. Daddy is waiting." I said again losing my patience rather quickly. I snatched off the blanket and did something completely un-ladly like and actually very revolting to do when I think about it. I dragged my fingers up on his inner thigh and squeezed his member hard. "Malfoy, you will get up this instant," I seethed into his ear making him moan loudly. His eyes immediately opened and searched through the dark moonlit room for the one holding onto his shaft. That's about when I let go. "Get up or we will be late." I said and yanked onto his arm. It took him a bit to realize to what I was talking about. He sat up in bed wearing nothing but his boxers- his overly tight dark cotton boxers. _"I must be on tonight because why else would I be focusing on those skin tight boxers."_ I thought with a small giggle escaping from my mouth before thinking afterwards of how stupid I sounded in my head. "Come on Draco we do not have all day to wait for you to wake up." I said darkly as I picked up a pair of slacks lying on the floor carelessly. I had to drape my cloak over the side of Malfoy's bed as I picked up the closet shirt by me.

The blonde had lay back down and pulled up his pants skillfully and buttoned them. "Rae, touch me again," he purred rubbing his fingers over the bump in his pants through his opened fly.

"Malfoy stop it we need to go." I flung the white shirt at him. He lifted the shirt to his nose and sniffed it lightly.

"This isn't clean. It stinks" He said looking over at me. I could see his corneas through the dark room. I let out a desperate sigh and blindly walked into the dressers. Then yanked one of the dresser-doors open. I pulled out a white wife beater and threw it at him.

"Better?" I hissed lightly and pulled a zip-up off of the ground holding it in my hand as I watched Draco stretch out his arms and his abs flexing and glimmering in the moonlight as he put on the small wife beater.

"I'm going to be freezing wearing this, Rae-" I handed him the zip up. It was a dark color and it had two fine stripes up the sides of the sleeves. I couldn't tell the exact colors but I knew it was dark.

"Where's your cloak?" I asked and pointed at his hair. He raised his hands and smoothed it down.

"Under my bed. I think." He spoke deeply as he watched me.

I bent over and looked under his bed, "Draco be helpful and check in your trr-" I started to stammer at my words as I felt Draco's hand on my butt. "Trunk. Get your hand off of my bum you bloody buffoon." I heard his chuckle in the darkness. I stood up straight and Draco walked to his trunk and opened it quietly before pulling out his long cloak. I quickly fixed his bed to make it look like he was still asleep waving my wand over it to make it bumpy.

"Accio Nina's Bunny." I whispered and the white bunny levitated into the room. I set him down on the pillow. He looked like Draco's hair. Hopefully the bunny rabbit won't move from the pillow. I looked to Draco with his smile gleaming.

"You want to get going now?" I asked not exactly wanting to go but I needed to do this for Draco. He'd be nowhere without my help. The blonde gave a nod and we headed off with our cloaks in hand. We stopped at the statue by the Commons and checked around before putting on each other's invisible charm. I had to grab Draco's arm before we disappeared to any creature's eye. Only because if we didn't we'd be going different ways. We passed through the hallways without a trace and down and out the opening to get up to the bridge and I at least glanced around before stepping into the forbidden forest. All I could hear was the rustling of the bushes from the cold harsh wind and the cracking of sticks we stepped on in the process.

I took a deep breath in and said, "cloaks on." I swiftly removed my hand away from Draco's firm arm and pulled on my cloak and buttoned and zipped up the ends together. I flipped on the hood and tucked my hair in. We didn't need our masks today. The dark will conceal our identities. Plus the hoods were extra long for these occasions. We switched off the charm and my body warmed up. The disappearing always charm made me freeze down to my bones. I have no idea why either. I glanced to Draco and I could barely see his face, _**"Maybe I'm only here because Draco begged my dad to take me with?"**_ I thought weakly in my head. Draco's smile glimmered through the hood and he put his arms around my shoulders giving me a small squeeze.

 "Is this where we meet him?" I asked breaking the silence only for a moment. I looked around the surroundings. Silver apple trees by the teaberry bushes and a curved pathway heading up this small mountain, which lead to the Whomping Willow.

 "Hmm, yeah." His voice quivered lightly but he sounded sort of brave. After a billion of hours, well not really, maybe I'm over exaggerating but it was freezing cold! I put my ice-cold hands up to my slightly warm lips and breathed hot air onto my hands. I glanced towards the blonde in the process as he stood against the wall of rocks into the hill. A long howl broke out into the cold cool air, which made Draco and me jump slightly. I let my mind wonder as I exhaled over my hands. I began to notice when I thought about it, that Draco had a hard life, well not exactly hard but busy- very busy. Being a prefect for Slytherins, he's part of the Slytherin Quidditch team, he had to meet in the middle of the forbidden forest with someone who is known to be a leader of the "dark side", having school and homework to do, and to top it all off, he's a damn pimp. _**"How does this boy do it...?"**_.

"Rae," Draco whispered over to me and I glanced over at him still placing my hands by my mouth. He shined a smile at me and took one of my hands off of my mouth then pulled me over toward him and stuffed me against the suddenly warm bolder sticking out of the mountain type hill. I immediately curled my body against it.

"Why didn't you tell me before," I said leaning my body towards the blonde as well wanting more warmth.

"I sort of forgot to tell you. Plus you were busy pacing around. You nervous or something?" He asked slipping his arm around my lower back, which I casually slipped out from behind me. I avoided the question and asked one myself- well more so of a comment.

"I see you're not afraid of the forest anymore aye?" I said shifting my eyes to his darkened face. Only the moonlight gave it some color.

He took hold of my hand and said sweetly "I wouldn't be so brave if you were not here."

"Oh cut it." I said rolling my eyes and pushing off the warmth stone to walk away from him only to be pulled back into Draco's chest. I was good at keeping my balance during sword fights but not in walking normally. I needed to work on that. I felt Malfoy's hand on my back rubbing my spine; which I casually ducked out of his arms, but his hand stayed laced with mine so I spun. Probably from afar it looked like me and Draco were _trying_ to dance.

 "Winter break, you two are getting dance lessons."

 "What?" I bent back the boy's fingers who still hung onto mine as I smiled sweetly at my father.  

"If I ever have a ball, I don't want you two looking like buffoons." He let out a deep chuckle appearing out of the shadows.

"I don't dance bad!" I whined pleading at my amused father. The reason we could talk so freely and not be nervous of being over-heard was this form of trees and under those trees were a drawn circle to where anyone can step foot in and it automatically turns into soundproof barrier plus an invisibility barrier for extra protection. And immaturely lined on the circle's barrier was tons of sticks being piled back just incase someone was walking invisibly, you'd hear them step into the circle.

 "Yeah, she will be pressed up against some random death eater." Draco sniggered. I smacked his arm. "You know grinding, junking-" Draco wasn't able to finish because of me.

 "If you don't want to die, shut up now." I sneered.

"I see you two get along well." I flipped my head back to my now seemingly pale father. I didn't notice it before till now.

"Are you alright?" I asked my dad. The blonde with us almost answered thinking I was speaking to him.

Daddy completely ignored my question tossing a glance to Draco, "Thrusday- here at 4 hundred hours; dress to finish up fencing. Sunday night at the same time you must be at the house from to meet a few of my associates," he spoke lowly as if someone was listening- _me_. I took a few steps away from them. I circled the perimeter accidently stepping on a stick making a soft crack noise. My father's head shot towards me as well as the blonde's.

"Sorry.." I said quietly and lowered my head. _"I shouldn't be here. I'm not even welcomed really." _

"Stand still!" My father hissed to me. Malfoy tilted his head so we could see each other and shot me an apologetic look. I stood right by the fagots (bundle of sticks) and memorized the place around me. After for what seemed like an hour my dad called me back over. I inched over to the two death eaters and stood some ways from both of them.   "Roll up your sleeves." He ordered. I did what I was told and pulled my sleeve upwards. Dad pulled out a syringe filled with an orange colored liquid in it. I bit my lip at the sight of the needle. Dad had stepped closer to me and was finding my vein in the crease of my arm. "This is so you can't be identified as my child just incase anyone decides to look-"

"But didn't you do this for me awhile ago?" I asked letting my eyebrows furrow.

"Yes, but this is creating it to be absolutely positive." He seethed as little as he could. He continued to stare at my vein. He stuck the needle into my vein and shoot the liquid down into my blood. My other arm hung low squeezing into a fist. I hated needles with a passion.

[x]

The next few weeks went on like that- meeting my father with Draco in the middle of the night so he could finish his training. The ministry was moving in too. My father was right to make sure his blood couldn't be detected in my veins. They called me in to check just a few days ago. They've finally started believing Potter. I'm also pretty sure that he is trying to find the horcruxes Daddy made. They both look so tired lately. Draco and I have been planning more for the attack on Hogwarts. It's weird- we're fighting less and less. I don't know. It doesn't suck to be around him anymore. I actually kind of enjoy it. At least he's stopped being a prat to me. We have to present our strategy to Daddy over winter holidays, which are soon. This weekend is a Hogsmeade trip. I have to get a dress for the ball that the Malfoys are throwing. Draco and I are going together on Daddy's orders.

**A/N: okay…I'm trying to skip ahead a bit to get to the real action. Next chapter may take a while. It will be Christmas Break so expect drama, mistletoe, firewhisky, and maybe even vertiriserum!**


	17. Christmas Break

**So I realized that I never really described Rachel in detail, so I'm going to try to put a picture of what she looks like into my profile. :-)**

**Also, July is going to be really busy for me, so I will try my best to get chapters up, but it will definitely take longer than usual. Thanks to those who reviewed! I love reading what you have to say.**

**Don't own HP!**

Chapter 17- Christmas Break

The day to leave for winter holiday came quickly. Everything was set. Narcissa would be picking us up at the station.

"Are you ready to go?" I asked entering Draco's room. I found him still asleep as usual. The late nights with Daddy made it hard for him to get up in the mornings. "Merlin Draco! You're not even packed," I shook my head throwing things in his trunk. I yanked the covers off him as I passed his bed.

"I'm up," he said groggily.

"Sure you are. Get dressed. We're leaving in an hour." He got up and shuffled to the bathroom.

"Mother is picking us up right?" he asked still half asleep.

"Yes. We're going to your house first. If the ministry sees me leaving by myself, they'll be more suspicious than they already are," I said closing Draco's trunk in the process. We walked up to the entrance hall where the other students leaving for holiday were.

The train ride to King's Cross Station was uneventful. Narcissa greeted us when we got off in London. "Rachel, I'm so glad you could stay with us over the holidays," she said rather loudly. I could see the Weasleys staring at me suspiciously.

I smirked at her brilliance, "It's my pleasure Mrs. Malfoy. It will be nice to spend the holidays with you family seeing as I have none."

"Shall we ladies," Draco said offering an arm to the both of us as we got to the apparition point.

Malfoy Manor was the same as I remembered from my childhood. The house elves came to take our belongings as soon as we set foot in the house.

"Draco, why don't you show Rachel to her room," Narcissa said to her son then turned to me. "The room you normally stay in is being renovated. I hope you like the new one," she said sweetly.

"Sure. Come on Rae," Draco said trudging up the stairs. He led me up the stairs and down a few hallways. "Here," he said pointing to a door then turning to the opposite side of the hallway, opening the door, and closing it again leaving me in the hall alone. _~He must be really tired.~_ I opened the door to the room indicated as mine. It was lavish with a king size bed and its own bathroom.

"Only the best for our Princess," said a voice from the doorway.

"It's wonderful. Thank you Lucius," I said.

"Dinner will be at 6:30. You're father will be joining us. Tell Draco," he said and left. I looked at the clock: 4:30-way too early to get ready. I went to find Draco. I crossed the hall to the door I saw him go through and knocked. When I didn't hear anything, I opened the door to see Draco lying on his bed asleep. _~He never seems to get enough sleep lately.~_ I crept over to the bed. He looked peaceful. I lay down next to him and just watched him for a while. About fifteen minutes later, he awoke.

"I could get used to this," he said with a sigh.

"Get used to what?"

"Waking up with a beautiful woman in my bed."

I rolled my eyes at his cheesiness. "Come on, Malfoy, I was just bored. Dinner's not 'till 6:30 and it's barely five now."

"Oh. Do you like your room?" he asked turning his head toward me. I did the same.

"It's big. Close to mine at home."

"Good. I tried to describe it to mother, but you know how she is."

"That was sweet of you Drake," I said sitting up. "I guess I better get ready. Daddy's gonna be here for dinner."

"Oh," Draco said looking nervous.

"Don't worry. We've almost got the attack planned. We don't have to formally present it until after Christmas." He seemed to relax a bit at that. I kissed his cheek and went to my room to change.

[x]

Twenty minutes later, Draco was knocking on my door. This dinner was semi-formal so I had dressed in a green strappy dress that went to my knees and silver heels. My chocolate brown hair was curled with a thin silver headband holding it out of my face. I opened my door to find that Draco had chosen attire similar to mine- black slacks with a green button-up shirt and silver/grayish tie. I chuckled at this.

"Oh shut up Rae. It's not like we tried it."

"Not what your mother will say."

"Let's go before we're late."

"Yeah. Daddy will kill us."

Sure enough, as soon as we got to the dining room, Narcissa was fussing over how cute we looked together. Dinner was quite uneventful. Daddy asked how the planning was going and Narcissa prattled on about plans for the upcoming ball. Draco and I spent the next three days making sure the plan for the attack was perfect and presentable for Daddy. Soon, I was getting ready for the Christmas ball. I had chosen a red halter dress for the occasion. I accented the dress with emerald jewelry and green hair extensions- very festive. I could get away with stuff like this because Daddy wouldn't be at this party. Draco picked me up from my room at 6:00 sharp. I had to put my finger under his chin to close his open mouth.

"Form words Malfoy," I said. "It is unbecoming to gape at me like a fish."

"You look great Rae."

"You don't look so bad yourself."

The ball was okay. A lot of dancing and small talk with old people. I had gone to get a drink while Draco spoke with some of my father's associates when I heard a voice that made me cringe, "Where's daddy tonight Rachel? Haven't seen him."

I closed my eyes then opened them again hoping it was just a figment of my imagination. It wasn't. "What are you doing here De Love?"

"Just trying to get my name in with the higher ups. You didn't answer my question," he stated frowning.

"Bloody hell, you cant even let it alone on Christmas! My father is d-e-a-d dead. Why can't you just leave me alone?" Thankfully, Draco heard the end of my little outburst and came to my rescue.

"If I were you, I'd do as the lady says. Come on Rae, let's go." When we were out of earshot he added, "We're going to have to take care of that guy soon." We exited the ballroom and I sighed.

"Thank you."

"No problem. The real party is upstairs anyway."

"Really?"

"You know it. The gang's all here." He said with a smirk.

"Great. I need to blow off some steam."

"We've got just the thing…"

An hour and four bottles of Firewhiskey later, we were all laughing in Draco's room. It was about his time when Spencer and his date, Peyton, snuck out to find one of the many rooms in the large manor. Jade and Emma soon followed. That left Draco and me, and Blaize and his date Sara. I actually, kind of, like Sara. She's good for Blaize. Whatever Draco and Blaize had said made Blaize get up and whisper something in Sara's ear.

"Well, I think we're going to turn in for the night," she said looking at Blaize with a certain fire in her eyes.

"Later," I said smirking.

"And then there were two," Draco said looking at me.

"Yes there was," I said giggling. Did I mention that Firewhiskey makes me do stupid things?

"Did you have a good time?" he asked me.

"This was great Drake."

"Why did you stay? You could have just went to your room or left with the others."

"Well," I started, "I kind of, maybe, like you more than I originally planned."

He raised an eyebrow, "How much more?"

"Shut up and kiss me Malfoy." It wasn't just the Firewhiskey talking. I grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him toward me.

"Rae, maybe we…" Draco started.

"I'm here and I'm saying yes. Are you going to argue with me?"

"No," he said and pulled me in for another passion-filled kiss. Our lips stayed connected as Draco unzipped my dress and let it fall to the floor.

"Mr. Malfoy, I do believe you're overdressed," I said as I unbuttoned his shirt. He had his pants off in a flash. I pulled him closer to me knotting my hands in his hair. Then the frenzy began. We couldn't get close enough to each other. He swept me up and took me to the bed and laid me down gently. I watched as he crawled onto the bed slowly. We continued to kiss; every now and then Draco would bite my neck. He was driving me crazy!

"Stop teasing," I groaned as the last of our clothing disappeared.

"Merlin, I love you Rae," he said before he quickly sheathed himself in my warmth. I gasped. It had been a while since I'd done anything. His body stilled for fear he had hurt me or that I'd changed my mind. I just leaned as close as I could to him and kissed him then looked into his eyes- those intense blue eyes. "I love you," he said again. My eyes closed and a breathy moan escaped my swollen lips. I arched into him as his pace increased but soon it was all too slow and gentle.

"Please…faster…harder…" The last word had barely left my lips when he began slamming into me, rocking my body into the mattress and using it for added momentum. Our sweat slick bodies moving in rhythm, his lips covering every part of my body he could reach. "OH!!!! D-D-DRACO!!" My body clamped down around his quivering member, milking him and bringing him to his own peak.

We lay there for a while catching our breaths. Finally he looked at me, "Be my girlfriend Rae."

"Sure. Why not?" I said. Then, as an afterthought, I added, "Daddy's gonna piss." Be both busted out laughing and proceeded to have another go.

[x]

The next morning, I woke up feeling uncharacteristically content. Today was the day we were supposed to present our plan to Daddy at Riddle Mansion. I got up, wrapped a sheet around myself, and went across the hall to find our parchment and presentable clothes. When I came back Draco was awake. "I thought you'd left," he said.

"We have to go to Daddy's today. I figured I'd let you sleep while I put the finishing touches on the plan," I said crawling back in bed with the parchment in hand. I kissed Draco and pushed him so he was lying down...I was going to use his stomach as a table. "I also didn't forget what I told you last night, but we should probably not tell Daddy _everything_ we did."

"Agreed," he laughed and moved the parchment so he could get to me.

An hour later, we were rushing to get ready. "Shit, Shit, Shit. Drake, we're gonna be late. We can't be late!" I exclaimed throwing on my clothes.

"Calm down Rae. Use your wand," he said doing the same. Once we were ready, we went downstairs to the entrance hall- the manor was charmed so that only Malfoys could apparate into the manor and only into the entrance hall. I took Draco's arm and we apparated to Riddle Mansion with a loud pop.

We walked to the study to find Daddy. I knocked on the door. "Enter." I opened the door to find Daddy finishing up with a prisoner. He sent him back to the dungeon. "If I'm impressed with your plan, I'll let you two play with the prisoners later."

I smirked. Daddy was going to love our plan. "We're going to attack the school on February 14th. No one will be expecting it to happen on Valentine's Day."

"We plan to have everyone remember the day as V-Day (Voldemort's Day)," Draco said and continued to explain the plan to Daddy.

When he finished, Daddy smiled. "It's perfect. This will be the perfect time to rise to power and force the light into hiding. I am very proud of the both of you. You make a great team."

"Thank you sir," we said together.

"Dismissed." I got up. "Draco, a word." I looked at Draco, winked and went to my room.

[x]

"You were right," Draco said as he walked into my room, "You're father is ecstatic that we're together."

"I told you there was nothing to worry about."

"Shut up and kiss me Riddle." I let him make out with me for a while then pulled away. "Let's go play with the prisoners," I said getting up. He looked disappointed. "Don't worry Loverboy, you'll still have your fun. I just like torture."

"Torture turns you on?"

"Yeah baby."

"That's hot. Let's go," he said dragging me to the dungeon.

We spent the rest of break either wrapped up in each other or training with Daddy. Soon it was time to go back to school. We were on the train January 10th talking with the gang. When school was getting close, I looked at Sara, "I'm going to change. You coming?"

"Sure." We made our way to the bathroom. "So, is the sex as good as they say?" she asked smirking- we had become pretty close friends since our boyfriends were best friends.

I laughed, "Better."

"So are you and Draco officially…"

"Together? I suppose." We changed quickly and were on our way back to the compartment. I opened the door to find Draco with his shirt off changing. I leaned to Sara and whispered, "Just one of the many reasons the Slytherin Sex God got the Dark Princess." She giggled giving us away.

"Hurry up Draco or Riddle's gonna pounce."

"Very funny Blaize," I said sitting down next to the now fully clothed Draco.

"We're here," he said looking out the window.

"Joy."

Dinner was pretty good for school food. We caught up with all the people we hadn't seen since the Christmas Ball. Soon it was time to go to the commons for the night. The train ride had made everyone tired, so we just went to our dorms. Three hours later I was still awake in my room. I got up silently and crept to Draco's dorm. I got under the covers, but woke him up in the process.

"Rae? What's wrong?" he asked concerned.

"I had a nightmare," I said trying to sound convincing.

"You don't have to make up stories to sleep with me Rae."

"Good." I snuggled up to him. I don't know why, but lately, I sleep better when I'm with Draco. I looked up to see that Draco was already asleep again. I lay my head back down. "I think I love you Drae," I whispered. I didn't see the smile spread on his face as I drifted off.


	18. Surprises

Chapter 18- Surprises

**Hey y'all. Sorry this one is a little short, but it was necessary. I've had some stuff going on but I am working on the next chapter, which will be the battle. I want to make sure it's perfect before I post it, so it could be a while. Reviews would definitely motivate me to work faster! :-) **

**~Don't own HP!**

You know, classes really are pointless when you know that the school year is going to end early. I've been so unfocused lately. At lease Draco and I are smart enough hat we can get by without paying much attention. This morning I woke up and was immediately sick. I ran to the bathroom and threw up. I lay on the floor until I heard Draco com in from Quidditch practice. I think I'm going to have to see Madame Pomfrey soon. This can't be good.

[x]

Draco has an afternoon practice, so I'm going to se the nurse today. I work up again this morning feeling sick. It's January 31st- my seventeenth birthday. I've been showered with presents all day. I especially liked Draco's gift. He got me a bracelet with seventeen emeralds- one for each year. Classes were boring as usual but I just planned the party for tonight in the Slytherin Common Room. Soon, it was time for Draco to go to Quidditch practice and me to see Madame Pomfrey.

"You gonna come watch?" Draco asked.

"Nah, I need to finish our essay for Binns." I said hoping it was a good enough lie.

"Kay. See you later." He walked out to the grounds and I headed up to the infirmary. As soon as I got in the door, I heard Madame Pomfrey bustling about.

"What can I do for you dear?" she asked looking at me.

"I haven't been feeling well. I'm tired all the time and I've been throwing up in the mornings." I said trying to describe my symptoms.

"Well, dear, have a seat. We'll just check you over." She waved her wand a bit then asked, "Is there any chance you may be pregnant Miss Riddle?"

I thought a moment. Draco and I were careful. Then I remembered Christmas. "Oh my God."

"I'll take that as a yes. Here take this. It will tell us for sure." I did as she asked and a puff of green smoke came out of my ears. "Congratulations," she said and walked away- no doubt to tell Dumbledore. I just walked out of the infirmary. I went up to the astronomy tower and slid down the wall to the floor. I was lost in my thoughts when I heard someone sit down beside me.

"Haven't seen you much this year." I said not bothering to look at the intruder.

"You've been busy with Draco and your family. What's the matter? You look like someone killed your snake."

"I'm pregnant," I said still not believing it.

Is Draco…"

"Yeah."

"When?"

"The Malfoy Christmas Ball"

"Are you gonna tell him?"

"How can I? He's got so much to deal with right now. And the big day is soon. He can't be distracted right now."

"Plus he wouldn't let you fight if he knew."

"Ugh. Don't remind me Sav. I have to be so much more careful. This changes everything." I said look off across the grounds.

"Well," he said standing bringing me up with him, "When the time comes, I'll look out for you."

"Thank you Savion."

"Any time love. Ready to go to your party?" he asked looking at me.

"Now I am." We headed down to the dungeons.

[x]

The party was great. After everyone had had a few drinks, no one noticed that I was pouring mine out. I have to say, it was pretty funny to see everyone falling over themselves. Most of the party fizzled out around midnight. Draco was completely trashed and _trying_ to whisper nonsense things in my ear. When I finally got fed up I said, "Come on Loverboy, let's get you up to bed." At least I wouldn't have to tell him tonight.

[x]

**[ 8 hours earlier- Draco's POV]**

Quidditch practice had just ended and I was headed back to my dorm to change before finding Rachel. We were throwing a huge bash. One thing's for sure- Slytherins know how to party. After I had changed, I noticed an owl on my bed with a package. There was a note:

_Draco,_

_I took the liberty of pulling this from our vault at Gringotts. It is a Malfoy heirloom that is said to have protection properties. I trust you'll find a use for it._

_Your Mother,_

_Narcissa_

I opened the package to find a beautiful engagement ring. The large emerald was surrounded my sixteen diamonds- very Slytherin. Leave it to Mother to figure out I was planning to propose to Rachel. Now all I had to do was find the right time.

[x]

The weeks sped by and I had managed to keep my secret from Draco. I began leaving in the middle of the night and going back to Draco after I had been sick in the morning. Tonight was the last briefing before the attack tomorrow. Daddy wanted everyone to be ready and prepared so nothing would go wrong. The Death Eaters were to cause as much damage as possible and take out the members of the order. We were to gather the loyal Slytherins and relay the message from the meeting. Draco was dressed when I got to his room. We went through the secret passage leading to Hogsmeade. Before I had a chance to apparate, Draco stopped me. "Rae, before we go I need to ask you something."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing's wrong. I just really need to do this before tomorrow." He got down on one knee.

"Draco…"

"I love you with all my heart and I want to be with you for the rest of my life. I can't go into battle tomorrow without knowing that you'll be by my side when it's over. Rachel Annabelle Riddle, will you marry me?"

I was crying now. "Draco, I love you. Of course I'll marry you." He jumped up and kissed me.

"You realize you've just made me the happiest man on Earth."

"Yeah? Wait till we tell father. He'll be ecstatic." I kissed him again. "We need to go. We're going to be late."

"I think he'll excuse us this time," he smiled as he slid the ring on my finger.

[x]

The meeting was a success and Daddy was thrilled when Draco and I told him the news. The Slytherins were waiting for us when we got back. I put my hood down and looked around. "The plan is set. If you are in sixth or seventh year, you are allowed to participate. The other students are to go to the forbidden forest tomorrow when everyone is leaving for Hogsmeade. Don't go in big groups. Our people will be there to help you. The last thing we want is for you all to be caught in the crossfire. Go to bed tomorrow will be a long day. Draco."

He stepped forward and proceeded to lay out the plan for tomorrow to the remaining students.

Tomorrow the war would begin.


	19. The Battle

Ch. 19- The Battle

_**As promised…Here is the battle chapter. **_

I woke up early that day. The anticipation was nearly too much to handle. Draco was next to me as awake as I was. "Ready for today?" I asked.

"As ready as I can be," he said then he looked at me. "Rae, I know I can't stop you from fighting today, but please be careful. I don't think I'd be able to do this without you."

"Draco," I admonished sitting up, "don't be going all sappy on me. That's no way for the future leader of the dark side to talk."

"Fine. Just don't get yourself killed today," he huffed going into the bathroom. I got up as well and put my training clothes on underneath my robes. I knew Draco was mad so I wrote a note that simply said ~_Breakfast._~ When I got to the great hall, I was amazed at how few Slytherins were at the table. I had seen some already go into the woods and hoped that it wasn't too obvious. If Dumbledore got suspicious, the while plan would be ruined. I felt someone sit down next to me. "Ready to go?" Draco and I were supposed to go to Hogsmeade with a few others to take out any members of Dumbledore's Army that happened to be there. The older Death Eaters were supposed to take on any Order members that showed up.

"Yeah," I said standing.

We walked down to the main gate to Hogsmeade. Our post was the Three Broomsticks. When we got there Draco ordered us Butterbeer and found a table close to the window. I looked around. No one here seemed too threatening. Luna Lovegood was a DA member, but she would be easy to take out. Just then, the Golden Trio decided to walk through the door. I smirked and nudged Draco. He looked up, followed my gaze and grinned as well. He leaned in, whispered in my ear, "This is going to be fun," and kissed my cheek. I looked at him.

"Yeah," I said leaning in, "but I want Granger." I kissed him then looking directly at Potter while I did so. He had been watching us since he walked through the door. "I've been dying to get a good shot in ever since she punched you third year."

"Really?" he smirked.

"No one hurts my man and gets away with it."

"I think I like this side of you. It's hot," he said kissing me again.

"Focus Drae," I said pulling away, "we have work to do." As if you cue, we heard the first crash. The battle had begun.

*** * ***

It was hectic at first. I managed to get Luna before she even got to the door. The trio had run out, so Draco and I followed them. They were headed back to the school. "We have to get to them before they signal the rest of the damn DA!" I hissed to Draco.

"I know," he said as the trio split up. It was obvious that Potter and Weasley were going to join the battle while Granger got the 'Army' organized.

"Go after the boys. I'll get the mudblood. He nodded and rushed after Potter and Weasley. I could see Daddy fighting with Dumbledore. I couldn't tell who had the upper hand, but it looked like my father was holding his own. I ducked as a curse whizzed past me. "Immobulus! It's not nice to fire when your opponent isn't ready Granger," I said as I levitated her to a secluded corner. "It seems the mudblood needs to be taught proper dueling procedure. I know just the thing! Crucio." She screamed as the curse hit her. I smirked, "What's the matter Mudblood? Can't take your punishment? Come on, my father used to do this every day if I misbehaved." After a couple more curses I grew bored and she passed out. I left her to find a new opponent. As luck would have it, Remus Lupin was just around the corner. I sent a stunning spell his way. It grazed his shoulder.

"Miss Riddle, a pleasure."

"Cut the crap, dog. Fiendfyre."

"Aguamente. Expelleramus."

"You'll have to do better than that." We continued swapping curses. Then he shot one that I'd never heard.

"Sectemsempra." Out of nowhere, Savion jumped in front of me. The curse cut him from shoulder to hip.

"Sav!" I glared at my old professor who seemed surprised at Savion's actions.

"Avada Kedavra." He fell to the ground with the same surprised look. I knelt down to Savion.

"Sorry Rach," he said, "that baby has to make it. Just get as many as you can for me." His hand grew cold as life left his body. I stood up. There were spells flying everywhere. I started firing Avadas as every unfriendly- even the students. I was so angry that few hit their intended targets. Then Blaize was beside me.

"Time to go," he said grabbing my elbow.

"Where's Draco?"

"I'll find him. Meet us as the mansion."

"Bring him back to me Blaize."

"Don't worry."

"I'll try," I said then disapparated.

*** * ***

_**Draco's encounter w/ Potter and Weasley**_

Draco caught up with Weasley first and disarmed him fairly easily. "Incarcerous." Ropes sprang from his wand to tie up the scowling redhead. "One down," he smirked and ran to find Potter. They were locked in a duel when Blaize found them. Both were beat up pretty badly but it seemed Draco had the upper hand. Potter was getting desperate.

"Crucio!" He shouted, but it barely stung Draco.

"You have to mean it Potter," he laughed. "Let me show you. Crucio." Potter screamed, but recovered by firing a spell he had only read about.

"Sectemsempra." It caught Draco in the stomach. Blaize decided it was time to step in. He cast a sleeping curse on the unsuspecting boy and rushed to his best friend.

"Shit Draco," he said before pulling off his cloak to try to stop the bleeding.

* * *

_**Back to Rachel**_

I apparated to the Paris Mansion my father designated as the meeting place. It was actually really nice. The room Draco and I picked had a view of the Eiffel Tower. It was getting dark. I walked to the window to see the lights go off on the tower. I could hear more people arriving and hoped Blaize and Draco would be back soon. I decided to check out the damage and went to the makeshift hospital on the first floor. Blaize was walking out as I came down the stairs. His clothes were soaked in blood.

"Merlin Blaize! Is all of that yours?" His eyes got wide when he saw me.

"Rach! Uh, no it isn't mine."

"Where's Draco?" I asked trying to look behind him.

"Let's get some coffee," he said trying to divert me from the hospital.

Then I saw what he was trying to hide. Draco was lying on a bed with healers moving quickly around him. He apparently got pretty banged up in the fight. He looked to be unconscious and the healers were trying to stop the bleeding.

"Draco," Blaize held me back as I tried to get to him.

"The best thing you can do is let the healers work. You don't need to see this in your condition," he said.

"How did you…"

"I heard what Savion said when you were with him. Come on. I'll get you some water."

"But I don't…"

"You can sit right in the next room. They'll come get you if anything changes."

"Alright," I sighed in defeat. Blaize led me to the sitting room then went to the kitchen. He came back with a glass of water for me and a cup of coffee for himself. We talked about nonsense stuff just to keep my mind from wondering back to my fiancé. I eventually fell asleep right there in my chair.

A while later, Blaize was nudging me, "Rach, you need to wake up."

I rubbed my eyes, "What?"

"The healer wants to talk to you."

"Kay." I was expecting the worst especially after I saw the fear on the young healer's face. They must have drawn straws or something to talk to me. I could only imagine what the one who had to talk to Daddy looked like.

"We were able to stabilize your fiancé, Miss Riddle. He lost a lot of blood and slipped into a coma. If he can pull out of it on his own, he should be fine."

"And if he doesn't?"

The girl looked down, "I'm sorry, Miss Riddle."

"Can I see him?"

"Of course." Draco had been moved to the far corner of the ward. Others were still coming in to get fixed up.

He looked like an Angel lying there. The cuts and bruises had been healed. He looked like he was sleeping. Blaize had hold of my elbow and motioned for a chair. I sat down but kept my eyes on Draco. "Get them out of here Blaize."

"I don't…"

"I said get them out. That's an order Zambini."

"Yes, my Lady." I heard a curtain close around us. "If you need anything I'll be just outside." He patted my shoulder and left as well.

I got on my knees and took Draco's hand. "Drae," I whispered in his ear, "You have to be okay. I can't do this without you either. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You're gonna be a daddy. I love you. Wake up." I crawled into the bed next to him and cried.

_**A/N: Sorry if Rachel seems a little out of character. Blame the baby. ;-) I don't think I'm going to be able to write the last chapter this week but reviews might inspire me to work faster! Also…I have two different endings in mind for this story. One needs a good wedding dress description/picture. I would love some input. Should Draco pull through? Let me know! Thanks for reading :-)**_


	20. The Aftermath

Chapter 20

~ Four Months Later ~

Each side had its losses that day but in the end, the dark prevailed. In addition to Savion, we lost McNair, Bulstrode, and Goyle Sr.. Daddy was really proud because in my rage I got Lupin and Creevey. Bella finally finished off the Longbottoms and Blaize took out George Weasley. We took the ministry a few days later. Hogwarts closed soon after the Order was forced into hiding. I'm sure you're wondering about Draco. It was a crazy time. I still remember those days.

_~ It had been two weeks with no change. Blaize had been desperately trying to get me to eat and sleep but I refused to leave Draco's side. "Come on Rach, just come with me to the dining room."_

"_No." I said, my eyes never leaving the figure in the bed._

_Blaize grabbed my arm. I looked up at him shocked. "You have to eat. You're going to hurt the baby."_

"_Baby?" I gasped. It was the voice I had been longing to hear. I nearly jumped into the bed. "Rae…"_

"_Thank Merlin you're okay!"_

"_Rae… Oxygen…"_

"_Right," I sat up on the edge of the bed. Blaize had discretely left us alone. Probably went to grab some food. "Draco, I have to tell you something."_

"_Does it have anything to do with what you and Blaize were arguing about?" he asked._

"_Yeah," I closed my eyes and took a breath. "Draco," he took my hand in his, " I'm pregnant."_

"_Rae," I prepared myself for the worst, "Rae that's wonderful!" he exclaimed weakly._

"_Oh Draco! You're really happy?"_

"_I couldn't be happier. I have a beautiful fiancé who is healthy, I feel much better, and I'm going to be a father." He motioned for me to lay with him._

_I lay back down on the bed and cuddled up to his side. I was content to spend the next month just lying there in his arms. A while later, I finally realized something. "Drae?"_

"_Hmm?" he looked down at me._

"_I'm hungry." We both laughed. It was then that Blaize decided to show up with all our favorite foods. I think he may have been spying~ just saying._

"_Hey mate, thought you might be hungry," he said to Draco._

"_I don't know about him, but I am!" I practically lunged for the food._

"_Now that is how a pregnant lady is supposed to act!" Blaize said laughing._

_I glared at him, "Shut up and go get me some pickles." The boys had a good laugh.~_

We didn't wait long after that day to get married. Our wedding was held in April. It was a beautiful dark wedding. Daddy walked me down the isle. It was sad that not all of our friends could attend because of the war, but it was nice nonetheless. I had a wonderful, beautiful wedding dress.

(.com/webapp/wcs/stores/servlet/ProductDisplayView?storeId=10052&catalogId=10051&categoryId=-49995498¤tIdx;=155&subCategory=-49999486%7c-49995498&catentryId=6109349&sort=)

I didn't start to show until after the honeymoon in the Bahamas. I'm really glad we live in Wiltshire. I don't think I could stand being pregnant in the summer otherwise. I am already miserable. The baby is due in September- a little girl according to the medi-witch. Draco and I couldn't be happier. Things have been going great for us.

Little did we know we were headed straight into the darkness…

_**A/N: Okay…love it? Hate it? Let me know. I'll be on Hiatus for a while but don't worry. I'll be working on the sequel from time to time. When I get a few chapters written, I'll start posting it.**_


End file.
